Angel Brigade Galaxy Gaurdians:CENSORED!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: A perfect reinactment of TEAM AMERICA WORLD POLICE, with new twists, new inventions, a composite of myself, and other Anime characters including Inuyasha. Read the WARNINGS and NOTES page before going any further.
1. Live this off

**CHAPTER ONE**

3,635 light-years east of the planet Earth, was planet François. A planet where everyone and everything that lived there was French. 

It was a beautiful sunny day, old ladies feeding popcorn to the pigeons, French-men being lucky in love with their soul-mates. 

_"Jean-Luc Brea!"_ called a pretty young lady looking for her son. 

On the other side of the fountain in the town square, a young French boy was skipping merrily down the street, with a crescent in his hand, humming a French tune. 

When suddenly, unaware of where he was going, he bumped into somebody, _"Désolé au sujet de ce monsieur_." Said the boy, which meant, _**(Sorry about that sir).**_

When the man turned round however, the boy noticed that he hadn't bumped into a man at all, it was an Alien. 

The alien smiled down at the young boy, meaning he accepted his apology, and then walked over to what appeared to be three more aliens that looked just like him. 

_"Ist all ga-satjan?"_ said one alien, which meant, **_(Is everything set up?)_** in their alien language. 

_"Ja, jai all ga-satjan!"_ said another, which meant _**(Yes, Everything is set up)**_

Then of the aliens held up a small box, with a red flashing light on top…It had to be nothing more than a high-explosive bomb. 

_"Jean-Luc Brea"_, said the mother coming up to her son. _"Que faites-vous ici le fils"_ she said, which meant. **_(What are you doing here son). _**Jean-Luc pointed towards the fountain, and said. _"Regardez la mère, étrangères"._ Which meant, (**_Look there Mother, Aliens!)_**

The mother turned towards the fountain, and the aliens looked her dead in the eyes. She trembled in fear as one the aliens raised the bomb in the box, ready to throw it. 

When suddenly, the sound of a police siren echoed from the sky. One of the other aliens pointed up in the air, and said, _"Iup in-saihwan!"_ Which meant **_(Look up there!)_**

Many of the towns-folk looked up to the sky too, and saw that the siren was coming from a descending Spaceship. 

It was Red, and blue, and in large golden letters on either side of the ship, read.** (ANGEL BRIGADE: GALAXY GUARDIANS!)**

_"You with the four arms, and antenna on your head!"_ came a male's voice from the ship directed at the aliens._"Put down the High-Explosive-Bomb, and put your hands in the air. Your plans are over!"_

The aliens, not about to give in, didn't do as they were told; instead, they pulled out their ray-guns and began blasting like crazy. The towns-folk ran like wild beasts for their lives. 

Underneath the Ship in the sky, a hatchway opened up, and a male began sliding down to the ground on a very long rope. 

"Drop your ray-guns NOW!" he demanded, with his laser at the ready. On the left side of his jacket was a golden badge with the name **"Lester"** in scripted on it. 

The aliens still refused to give in, and continuously fired their weapons, putting holes in windows, destroying private property, when would it all end? 

Another rope came dangling out the hatch from the ship, and out came a young red-harried woman. She Wearing a police-like uniform, with the name **"Forte"** in scripted on her badge. She slid down to the ground and pulled out her machine gun. 

With precise aim, she pierced one of the aliens through the chest, knocking him into the fountain. "Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" she yelled. 

The aliens passed the bomb to one another in an attempt to save it from being damaged. 

Suddenly, a large racing-jeep budded in front of one other aliens. Out popped Captain. Takuto, the leader of the squat. "You're not going anywhere!" he yelled. 

The aliens ran in opposite directions, but neither one of them had the bomb in his hand. 

One of the two aliens was firing his ray-gun near a French bakery, practically scarring the people to death. 

From behind him a female approached him from behind. A blonde one to be exact. With hair that ran down to her legs with a pair off oddly clips at the top. 

She wore a red suit with a touch of black and gold. The name **"Ranpha"** was in scripted on her badge. "Hey Ugly…!" she snapped at the alien. "Live this off!". She fired an energy blast from the small cannon on her wrist band, vaporizing the creature to ashes. 

On the other side of the tow square. The other alien aimed his gun staright at Forte. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, he was out of power. 

"All right!" sniggered Forte, "Let's kick this up a notch!" She then threw down her gun, and poised her feet and arms out in a martial arts type pose; the alien did as well. 

The fight raged on, and on, but in the end Forte had crushed the alien's neck with her foot. "Forte: 1. Alien freak: zilch". She laughed. 

Three aliens down, and only one to go; the one with the bomb. He was running past the crowd of people near the large copy of the Eiffel tower in Paris on Earth. 

"He's getting away with the H.E.B!" shouted Takuto, "I'll get him!" said Lester holding up a bazooka. "No Les, don't, you could hit the tower!" cried Takuto. 

Lester put down his gun, "Your right." He said sadly. "Mifeulle!" said Takuto into his radio transmitter. "It's up to you now!" 

From up in the sky, flew a smaller ship in the shape of a supersonic jet. "I see him Captain!" said the young pink-harried pilot. "He's heading for the museum. Get your regenerator ready, this is going to be bad!" 

She flew her ship in closer toward the place where the alien had got to. He was inside the museum. 

"You're busted Buster!" said Milfulle, as she fired a small missile right into the building blowing the entire front portion of it to pieces. 

The towns-folk were shocked. Those guys just blew up their museum. It wouldn't be staying like that for long. Takuto pulled out a reanimating gun from his belt. He fired a harmless beam of energy at the rubble, and POOF, the museum was fixed as if it was never attacked to begin with. 

"Good work Mille!" said Takuto, "It was nothing" she answered back. The mission was completed, all four of the aliens were stopped, and the bomb was safe. 

The town's folk didn't know whether to applaud, or boo at the Angel Brigade. They did stop the aliens that threatened to kill them all, but nearly destroyed half the city. 

Re-building the museum was thoughtful, but attacking it in the first place, that was where they went wrong. 

Oh well. 

Takuto and Ranpha were starring into each other's eyes. They had been dating for quite a while now, and Takuto finally found the courage he needed. 

"I was thinking a lot on the way over." He said while slightly blushing. "About what?" asked Ranpha. Takuto smiled. "I was thinking about…" 

he paused, "…asking you to marry me!" 

Ranpha's eye's widened. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You tell me!" said Takuto holding out a ring-box. Inside was a golden ring with a diamond on top. Ranpha held her hands over her mouth. 

"Did I hear right!" asked Milfeulle over the radio, "Did he finally pop the question?" 

"Sure did!" said Lester, "Maybe you should order up a wedding feast while you're up there." 

"Ranpha Franboise!" said Takuto. "You are an amazing fighter, and a fine angel. In fact, in my eyes, you are an angel. An angel whom I want to spend my life with!" 

Tears of happiness rolled down Ranpha's cheek. "Oh, Takuto, Takuto!" she cried, she was about to take the ring from him, when suddenly… 

Out from the fountain sprang up one of the aliens, he was only wounded, but not dead! 

"TAKUTO, LOOK OUT!" screamed Ranpha, but it was too late. The alien had fired his ray-gun five times through Takuto's back right through his chest. 

Takuto yelled in pain, as he plopped to the ground. He dropped the box sending it and the ring down the sewer. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Ranpha. 

Lester and Forte fired angrily at the alien, finally killing him for good, but it was already too late. 

"Takuto!" sobbed Ranpha, as she held her boyfriend's dying body near her chest. Her tears of happiness were now sickened with the pain of loss. 

"N-no!" squeaked Takuto. "W-why…did this…have to…happen now…It's not fair!" 

"You have to hang on!" cried Ranpha, but Takuto barely could shake his head. "S-s-sorry Ran. Looks like…it's too good…to be true!" 

"No! she cried. 

"Ran…pha!" he squeaked "D-don't grieve…over my loss…all your life!" 

"...F-f-find…another guy…A guy…who will love you…keep you safe….A guy…who…who…who!" he paused. 

"Won't….make…my…mis-take!" his eyes snapped shut, and he stopped breathing; He was gone. 

"Takuto…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	2. Top Gun Actor

**CHAPTER TWO**

One week later, in Manhattan New-York on Earth. A big show was being cast in a Broadway theater.

Seven actors were signing a dancing on the stage, 4 girls and three men, singing a song about aids.

The stage light went down a bit, and that's where I stepped into the spotlight. I was the star of the show.

I'm a smart looking young man I look a bit like Captain Takuto, except I have brown hair; I'm also taller, and younger, about 19-years-old.

My outfit did look like Takuto's, but mine consisted of black pants, a Scarlet-red jacket, and a white cape and shoulder pads.

I sang so beautifully, that some of the audience members raised handkerchiefs to their eyes.

The audience burst into applause, and the actors and I took a bow. Little did I know that one man in audience, who looked as though he was in his 50s, Kept starring at me awkwardly.

He looked at a profile he was carrying with my picture on it. The name right beside it on the tag read. **_"Cptn. Mykan Scarlet"_**

After the show, most of the actors went home. "Great job Mykan" said one of the actresses. "Thanks, you to Angela!" I said.

"That was the most talented acting I ever saw!" said one of the stage managers.

"I just don't gethow you do it,Captain!" said the other. "How do you make yourself so sober and emotional to make everyone cry like that?"

"Its' not that hard really!" I said. "I just think about the saddest moment in my life."

I walked back to my dressing room with my shoulders drooping forward. "Boy, Mykan is such a great guy!" said one of the men. "Then why is he always looking so down for!"

In my dressing room, I stared blankly at picture on my mirror, a picture of me, my parents, and my older sister. On that terrible day, before the big tragedy.

"Hello there young man" said a voice from behind. I turned round and saw that same old man who was staring at me during the show. "Congratulations on a stupendous performance!"

I didn't know what to think. Judging by his outfit, I assumed he was from the navy, but it was rude for me to just sit there.

"Thank you!" I replied, "I don't believe we've met Mister…?"

He stepped through the door. "The name is Volcott!" he said grinning.

I was about to speak again, when he continued speaking. "And you are Captain. Mykan Scarlet. World class actor with a

Triple-Major in theater, a Double-Major in Voices, a Major in singing, and a Minor in Galactic-world-languages."

"You've never needed to go to University for you've been at the top of every acting class since you were little. Top-Gun-Actor!"

My eyes widened; he knew that much about me. "Hey, hold on here, Are you from Hollywood?" I asked.

The other man just smiled even wider. "I have an incredible offer you my boy!" he said. "If you're interested come with me this way!" There was no way I was going to refuse this.

I followed him out the back door into the alley way. He had led me to a white limousine parked outside the door. "Please Mykan step into my car!"

The female driver winked at me, and I began to feel uneasy about this, "Oh I get it!" I said. "I'm supposed get in your car and let you do something nasty. Then if I go down on you I get movie part!"

"No!" said Volcott, "I just want you to come with me, that's all"

I still didn't buy it. "Yeah, sure you do!" I mocked.

Volcott was starting to get anxious. "Mykan please, I'm not from Hollywood, I'm not going to do anything horrid, and were wasting precious time here!"

So much for my thinking he was from Hollywood, but since he seemed like a busy guy, I climbed into the limo. The seats were very cushy. There was also a miniature bar set, as well as a computer on the wall beside me. "Man, this is some car you got!" I said.

"Yes it is." Replied Volcott. "Now lick my butt!"

What did he just ask me to do? I looked as though I was going to puke, but Volcott only laughed, "Just joking!" then he signaled the driver to pull us out.

As the limo drove along the streets of New-York, I began to wonder what the old man wanted with me. I decided to ask. "Alright, just what the Hell is this about?" The old man looked out the window at the nighttime sky. "Saving the Galaxy, that's what!" he said. "I hate to break this to you Mykan." He said to me. "But some creatures out there want to see you destroyed!"

"Destroyed!" I said, "Why would it please them if my career was shot down?" I asked.

The old man shook his head. "No Mykan, they want you destroyed, as in Dead!"

"DEAD?"

"They're called Aliens Mykan, and they hate everything about you!"

I looked confused. Why would aliens who never even met me want to kill me? So I asked "Why, what did I do to them; I'm just a Broadway -actor?

Volcott shook his head again, "It's not for whom you are Mykan. It's for what you stand for! And every single minute, of every single day, the aliens are plotting new schemes to kill you, me, and anyone else who lives in a free world."

"The only thing standing in there way…Is Us... Me and my team that is!"

Okay, so now we were getting somewhere with this, but I still had no idea what this had to with him having an offer for me. "Hey Mint!" said the old man, "We take-off safely now!"

The female drive nodded, then she pushed a switch, and the car began to go faster, and faster. The next thing I knew the limo was taking off into the sky, leaving the Earth's gravity.

I was amazed as we began orbiting the Earth. "Okay, a limousine that can change into a Rocket-ship." I said. "Now I have seen everything!"

"Really?" asked Volcott, "Have you seen a man eat his own head?"

I looked at him in disgust. "No!"

"So then you haven't really seen everything, and neither have we!" he said. "Last week on the Planet-François we got four aliens with a Highly-Explosive-Bomb. The aliens are planning something big!"

"And what has this got to do with me?" I asked.

"Our only hope is to have somebody act like an alien who wants to carry out the plans." Said Volcott. "An actor to convince the aliens he's one of them!"

This began to freak me out a bit. "This is crazy!" I said, "I'm an Actor, not a Spy!"

"I know that." Said Volcott, "But that's all spying really is; Acting, and they say you're the best. An actor with a Triple-Major in theater, a Double-Major in Voices, a Major in singing, and a Minor in world-languages. I'd never find another like you even if I looked for 100 years!"

So that's what this old man wanted. He wanted to hire me as some secret agent to fight off bad-guys. I still didn't know what to decide. Besides, What I wanted to know was, where were we going?"


	3. Freedom isn't Free

**CHAPTER THREE**

After orbiting the Earth for 30 minutes, we finally reached our destination; an enormous Space-station in the same orbit we were in. Volcott said he'd built it himself.

We disembarked the limo-ship after landing safely in the hanger-deck of the station. "Right this way you maverick renegade!" said Volcott while grinning at me.

I followed him to the elevator, and he took us up to the main chamber of the massive passed a floor that seemed to be loaded with weapons, jets, and all kinds of mortal combat things.

At the top floor, we emerged in a large room that looked like a cross between a games room, and a computer room. There were two girls, and one man there to greet us.

"Welcome to _Angel-Base_!" said Volcott. Then the other man came before us, saluting to Volcott. "Mykan, this is Lester. All star fencer from form the University of Iowa" Said Volcott "He's a natural born leader."

Lester shook my hand politely. "I've heard a lot about your acting, Captain. Scarlet." He said. "I hope it's as good as they say it is."

Next came the girl with pink-hair. When we came into the room, she was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. She looked kind of cute to me."And this is Milfeulle!" said Volcott. "All appointed impact from Berkley's school for the clear minded in San-Francisco."

I expected her to shake my hand as well, but instead she closed her eyes, and placed her hand over her head. "I sense that you are slightly confused!" she said sweetly but mysteriously. Whether she was just stating the obvious or not, I was feeling confused.

The red-headed woman, who was smoking and playing pool, gave me a sickening look. "That's supposed to be Takuto's replacement; a Freakingactor!" she said rudely.

"Don't mind Forte." said Volcott. "She may be lacking in manners, but she's the best firearm and martial-arts expert Detroit has to offer."

"That right actor!" snapped Forte, "Just stay theHell away from me and you'll live to see tonight!"

"And finally we have our power and magic studier." Said Volcott looking around the room. "Where is Ranpha?" he asked the others.

"Right here!" said the most beautiful voice I ever heard in my life. I turned to where the voice had come from, and my jaw dropped in awe. There, just a few feet away from me, stood a girl, with beautiful blonde that ran down to her legs with a pair off oddly clips at the top. She wore a red suit with a touch of black, white,and gold.

I instantly knew I was becoming attracted to her, and she looked at me right in the eyes. I thought she might like me too.

"Mykan, this is Ranpha" said Volcott, "She studies in power and magic as to why aliens are so violent."

"Usually a case of an unhappy past-life!" added Ranpha. I still could barely keep my mind focused, for I was so captivated by Ranpha's beauty.

"We've been doing our best to keep the galaxy safe!" said Volcott walking over to his large desk. "But now someone out there has supplied the aliens with H.E.B's, and BRAINS tell us they plan to use them" He said pointing at a large computer behind him. "Isn't that right BRAINS?" he asked.

_"That is affirmative,__Colonel__!"_ said the computerized voice.

"BRAINS?" I asked.

"The most sophisticated piece of hardware in the galaxy!" replied Milfeulle.

_"I have received word that several aliens known as Namekians are being organized for one massive attack!"_ said BRAINS.

"From what he's gathered," said Volcott, "It would be 9-11 times a million!"

I was shocked. "9-11 times a million!" I said while adding in it up in my head. "Whoa…That's…?"

"Yes." Said Volcott, "It would be Ninety-one-Million-one-hundred thousand lives lost!"

"Basically, all the worst parts in the Earth's Bible." said Lester, he joined the rest of the team behind Volcott.

"So now you see why we need you!" he said, looking at me. We will disguise you as a Namekain and take you deep into their base of operations. If your acting is successful, you'll be able to give us all the info we need to stop this crisis from occurring."

Then he pointed towards the elevator. "Of course, if you aren't interested, there's the door!"

This was too insane for me, "All right, thanks for your time" I said, and I headed out the door.

"Well," said Volcott feeling slightly ashamed, "How about that!"

I made down to the hanger-deck, and was about to climb into the limo-ship. "Mykan, hey, wait up a minute." It was that pretty girl Ranpha, although I was still captivated by her beauty, I knew what she had followed me for.

"Don't you get it?" she asked, "Every planet in the Galaxy, as well as Earth is in danger!"

"How is it my responsibility to do something about it?" I asked.

"Because like it or not," she replied, "You're the one with the power to fix it!"

Still, I wasn't sure if I was willing to reconsider. "I can't fight aliens!" I said, "I don't anything about guns, jets or anything like that!"

"That's not the important thing!" said Ranpha, "All that matters Mykan, is what you've got right here." She pointed right at my chest.

"Just think about it okay?" she said sweetly, "Here take this in case you change your mind. Remember, your life is in danger too." She handed me a card with her picture, name, phone number, and email. "Mint will take you anywhere on Earth."

I took the card graciously, then got into the limo-ship, and flew back down towards the Earth."What do you think Volcott sees in the guy?" asked Lester who had been watching from the elevator.

"I don't know." Said Ranpha still staring at the spot where I stood before her. "But I think I see it."

I did some wild thinking about what Ranpha had just told me, and I decided to look at what others did, before reaching my final decision about the job.

"Hey Mint," I said to the driver, "I want to make few detours!"

After I visited a lot of various locations, viewed a lot of monuments dedicated to the greatest heroes of the past.

I looked at Ranpha's card, and though hard. I knew what I had to do.

So I called for Mint to come pick me up.


	4. Let's get into gear

**CHAPTER FOUR**

5945 light-years West of the Earth, was the planet of the Street-fighters. "SF.2" was it's proper name.

In the middle of a large town, was an enormous Japanese Palace which was the size of an Olympic stadium. Inside, a Namekain alien, which looked like the one they used to call Piccolo, walked along on a long red carpet in the throne room.

There sitting on the throne at the end of the room, was a teen-aged young man.

He was wearing a worn, tattered, and sleeveless white Karate outfit, and a long red headband tied around his forehead.

With a very strict look on his face, the young man stared at the Namekain and said. "ã‚ãªãŸãŒè ¦æ±‚ã—ãŸé«˜æ& #8364;§ç²•å›'î† 5;ï¾Œçˆ†å¼¾ã¯ ;å–ã£ã¦ã‚ãªãŸ ã®æº–å‚™ãŒã§ ãã¦ã„ã‚‹!" **_(Okay so I couldn't translate the words proporly...)_**

Just then a young woman, who was no doubt the translator, stood in front of the throne.

"Our dear leader, "_Street-Fighter Ryu_" says… _( The high explosive bombs you requested are ready for you to take.)_

But the Namek just shook his head, "I cannot take them now!" he said to Ryu, "For I am still training your aliens for the attack!"

Ryu's features hardened even further.

"å–ã‚Šå¼R 26;ãã®ã©ã‚"ãªé( 2;¨åˆ†ã‚'ç†è§ 63;ã—ãªã‹ã£ãŸãR 49;ã€‚å¤šåˆ†ç§ 27;®è¨³è€…ã¯ããR 18;Œã‚'ã‚ãªãŸã 71;æ˜Žç¢ºã«ã•ã̹ 0;ãªã‹ã£ãŸç§ã¯ ç§ã®traslator ã‚'å§‹å‹•ã• ã›ã‚‹ã¹ãã§ã‚ ;ã‚‹!"

The woman said, "He asks… (_What part of the deal you did not understand?)_… He says_…( Perhaps his translator did not make it clear to you?)_… He said_...(He should…Fire…his…translator?)"_

Before the woman could work it out, Ryu raised his arm, and fired an energy beam through his translators heart, she fell to the floor, dead. The Namek could tell that Ryu was No ordinary being to cross, he meant business.

"Do You Have Any Idea How Busy I Am!" He shouted, while standing up. "I can't believe that I actually have an alien standing here; Telling Me When He'll Take A Delivery!…WELL?"

"Perhaps we can be ready sooner than planned!" said the Namek, "Yes, perhaps you can!" snapped Ryu. "Now take your High Explosive Bombs as requested, AND GET THEHELL OUT OF HERE!"

**_Meanwhile, back at the Angel-Base..._**

The entire team was standing in the hanger-deck waiting for my expected re-arrival. I stepped out of the limo-ship, looked Volcott dead in the eyes and said, "I had to come back!"

He smiled back at me and said "I know you did boy!"

"I still don't think this is smart!" snapped Forte.

"Can it Forte!" said Milfeulle, then she went into her state of thought again. "I sense that you're angering him."

"Mykan, I'm afraid we're running low on time." Said Volcott, "We need you to act like a Namekain alien right away."

"There's only one problem!" I said, "I don't look anything like aNamekain, do I?"

Volcott grinned even wider, "Just leave that bit to us." He sniggered.

The team brought me into the surgery room medical bay. I was strapped firmly but comfortably on the table. Standing beside me was Ranpha wearing a Medical robe, and in came a girl with green hair wearing another robe, and a mask.

"Mykan, this is Vanilla." Said Ranpha, "She has a knack in skin-graphing and cosmetic surgery."

The green-harried young lady placed a gas mask over my face. "Don't worry now!" she said, "You'll rest as yourself, but wake up as someone else!"

At that moment, I fell asleep from the anesthetic in my mask, and Vanilla got to work on me.

When I awoke an hour later, I found the whole team starring at me as if I was the richest man in the world."Absolutely Amazing!" said Volcott.

"It's un-canning!" added Lester

"The surgery worked completely!" cried Ranpha.

"Sit up and take a look at yourself Mykan!" said Volcott. I stood up and looked in a full length mirror; I was amazed. My skin was all green. My arms had pink biceps and felt like a rough fabric. My ears were shaped like elf-ears, and two tentacles were sticking out from my head!

"Wow, is that me?" I asked.

"You're going to fool everyone Mykan." Said Volcott, "Or should I say…Doodad!"

I shot him a smile.

The team and I had changed into our assigned uniforms, and sat down in front of Volcott's desk on the bridge. "Alright team," said Volcott, "We only have one shot at this, so listen carefully!"

"BRAINS, has intercepted word that several Nameks are being gathered in a local strip-club here in Dino-Rally!"

"Dino-Rally?" said Lester, "That's on the Ancient-Planet!"

"Yes, exactly right Les!"

"Now team, your mission, is to get Mykan into that club, then cover his back, and Mykan, you must use your acting skills to get any information about the alien's plot as you can!"

Then the old man handed me a light-saber, "Mykan, if for some reason your cover is blown and the Nameks take you a prisoner, you might want to have this as protection!"

I took the saber graciously and said, "You won't regret this!" Volcott smiled at me.

"Okay team that's all. We have a job to do! LET'S GO GUARD THE GALAXY!"

We all went down to the hanger-deck, and prepared for launch. I was told all the vehicles had Ultra-powered jets. So unlike an earth ship would take 3 generations to get across the Galaxy, these one's could make it there in time for dinner!"

Forte, and Lester climbed into a small ship which almost looked like an attack-chopper. Milfeulle, rode alone in a ship the shape of a supersonic jet. She was used to high speeds. I got to ride with Ranpha in a ship that looked like a cross, between a Sprinkler-jet, and an airplane.

3…2…1…LAUNCH!

We departed the Angel-base, and were off to the Middle-Eastern quadrant of the Galaxy. Along the way Forte couldn't help but ask Lester, "What if the old man is wrong about him?"

Lester looked confused, "Forte, why don't trust actors?" he asked.

Forte just stared of into Space, "I've got my reasons!" she replied strangely.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, not because I was just a few inches away from the fair Ranpha, I was nervous at what I was about to do.

Sure I looked like a Namek, but could I act like one? That was the prize puzzle.

"You okay Mykan?" Ranpha asked.

"I was just thinking about something." I said. "On stage, it means a bad review if I mess up a line. But Here, if I mess up, we're all dead!"

"You can do this Mykan," said Ranpha, "I believe in you!"

I felt a little flattered hearing those words, but still I asked, "What makes you want to believe in me?"

"Sometimes," she replied, "Believing, is all we have!" She was really thinking about Takuto.

Yeah, The guys told me all about the guy, and how he and Ranpha wanted to, but couldn't. I knew exactly what Ranpha was feeling, because something like that happened to me, a long time ago.


	5. Decieving the dummies

**CHAPTER FIVE**

5,126 light-years East of Earth, was the Ancient-Planet. A world where people liked to live the ways of those who lived in Ancient times. Arabian market areas, Museums of Dinosaurs, Egyptian-pyramids, Greek-Temples; Anything you could think of. 

We landed about 50 yards away from Dino-Rally, so the Real Nameks wouldn't see us. Once we made it into he market-area, "Okay, Mykan you come with me, the rest of team take their positions." said Lester. 

But before I could follow him, Forte grabbed my by the shoulder, and looked me dead in the eyes. "Let's get one thing straight actor!" she growled. "I don't trust you, and if you betray us; I'll rip out youwillieout and shove it up yourbut, so when you go to the bathroom, it won't be pretty, GOT IT?" 

"What the Hell is your problem with me!" I snapped back. 

"Oh Yeah! You Want To Go!" yelled Forte aiming to punch me. 

"Hey you two!" said Lester coming between us. "Get your act together! We're supposed to be fighting the aliens, not each other! Now smarten up and fly right!" 

"All right team!" said Volcott who was monitoring from the base. "Let's move into the inner sector, stay cool now!" He kept his communicator on at all times to keep in touch with the team. 

The other team members had the area surrounded around the Strip-club, while Lester and I approached the door. 

A lot of people kept on starring at me because of my Namekain disguise, but Milfulle claimed to have cleared everyone's mind using her so called powers. 

"Okay, that blue door there is the entrance." whispered Lester. The blue door was guarded by two different aliens, armed with laser-blasters. "Now just act your way past those guards, and see what you can find!" 

"Remember, if you think you're in trouble, or you find something, give us the signal; remember the signal?" 

Yes I did remember the signal; I stuck out my tongue, hold my thumb to my forehead, and pretend to drill a hole. 

"Alright, good luck kid!" said Lester, "Oh and Mykan?" he quickly replied. 

I turned back to him. "Yeah, what?" 

"Mykan, I'm no sure, but I think Ranpha has a crush on you!" He said to me, I was speechless. "You see, she never got over Takuto's death, but he told her not live her life without love!" 

"Thanks," I said, "I'll remember that." Then I turned and walked over tot the club entrance. 

"Go get him Cowboy!" beamed Volcott. 

I had reached the aliens guarding the door, and judging by looks on there face's, they didn't recognize me at all. 

_"__Hwa ga-waurki taujan thu haban her?"_ said one them, but with only a minor in languages, I didn't quite understand what he was saying. I just stood there. 

The alien's features began to harden at my silence, _"Anda-Haftsus Mik!"_ he yelled at me, I knew that meant **_(Answer me!),_** but I still didn't know what to say or how to say it. 

The team didn't like the looks of this. I was still just standing there not doing anything at all. Come on Mykan!" said Volcott, "Act, you can do it!" 

The alien's gave me one last chance to speak up, by holding up their blasters; at last I knew what to say to them, because he said to me. **_(What Buissness do you have here?)_**

I took a deep breath and said _"Ik im her faur a dragk_ _Hwa Thu haban a Threihsl at dat thata?"_ Which meant**_…( I am here for a drink. What, you have a problem with that?)_**

The aliens sheathed their guns, and let me through as if I should've said so in the first place. 

"Wow," said Lester, "Is he good or what?" 

"He's, amazing!" added Ranpha, who couldn't stop starring at me until I was inside. 

Inside the strip-club, three dancing girls winked at me, thinking I looked pretty handsome for an alien. Boys were gambling, drinking, even dancing with other women. 

Just then two men dressed in desert outfits approached me. "We are Bactrian-Rebels from Earth." Said one of them, "Who are you?" asked the other. 

Since they spoke English, I didn't have to think for so long this time. I lowered my voice a bit to disguise it. "My name is, Doodad." I said, "I'm an alien from Planet-Namek!" The men seemed to be falling for my act. 

"Anyone know of any Alien-Invasion coming soon?" The moment I had said those words, the whole room went silent, and everyone was staring at me. 

Then, from amongst the crowd, three Real-Namekains grabbed hold of me, and dragged me into a secret chamber inside the building. 

_**Meanwhile outside**_... 

Milfeulle wasn't quite paying attention to the events that were bound to happen. "I sense that I'm growing…afondess to the Captain." She said. 

"My advice is, not to try and land a team-member Milfulle: said Ranpha sounding a bit sad. "It's too painful to see them die!" 

"I'm sorry Ranpha! I didn't mean to bring up Takuto!" 

"It's alright Millie, I treasure your friendship" 

"And I treasure yours Ranpha!" 

Ranpha and Milfeulle had been such good over the years; you'd think they were practically sisters. 

From the sector opposite of the girls, Lester was starring at Milfeulle with a twinkle in his eyes. He and Millie had been even closer together than she was with Ranpha. Millie even once said that Lester was like the brother she never had. 

Ever since then, Lester had found himself head-over-heals in Love with her, but like 9 out of 10 men in love, he was afraid to tell her. 

"Hey Les," said Forte, "Have ever thought of telling Millie how you feel about her?" 

Lester just shook his head, "Nah… What would a pretty girl like Milfulle want with a, Simple Iowa-boy like me?" he sighed. "I don't know anything about fancy cars, restaurants, and gifts. Still…I would like to show her a Moon-lit night in the meadows!" He sighed again, "But…I suppose it'll only be in my dreams!" 

**_Back in the club_**... 

The Nameks had taken me to their leader; A Namekain who looked the one the used to call Piccolo. One the Nameks whispered something into the leader's ear; probably of how to kill or something. 

The leader looked right at me and asked. "Tell me…What do you know about us?" 

Well that was a relief, he spoke English and wasn't going to kill me, and so I put my acting together and said… "I heard there might be a large alien attack here. If you tell me what it is, maybe I can help you." 

The Leader didn't seem interested at all. "Get out of here!" he snapped at me. "We have gotten revenge on those cursed humans after they nearly destroyed our planet. What do you know about pain, and suffering?" 

If I was going to answer that question to fool these guys, I would have to think about that sad moment in my life. I lowered my voice, saddened my face and said… "I was only 4 were those humans came to our village." 

My act seemed to be working, as I noticed all the Namekain's anger seeping away at my fake story. 

"They came out of nowhere in their spaceships, and they attacked our oil fields; they lit up like a candle. Burning liquid came raining down from the skies, cooking everything it touched. I could only hide in the nearest shelter and cry in fearas my family disappeared under the flames." 

My story was really going somewhere now, because I noticed a few tears on the faces of the aliens, and the leader stood jaw-dropped in awe. 

"In the midst of the chaos, I could almost swear I heard my siblings cry out for help, then the were gone, leaving me all alone! It was on that same day, I got revenge on those humans" 

"And If You Don't Believe Me, maybe you should kill me now, because I'll get revenge on you too!" 

One of the alien looked as though he was going to cry. The leader just smiled at me, "I like you!" he said. "You have guts, and I like guts!" 

I smiled back at him, "Alright listen carefully…!" he said. "The H.E.B's are located in a secret bunker 5 miles east of this building!" 

Perfect… he was telling me what I needed to get out of him, but before he could finish, one of the other Nameks pointed out the window. The leader saw Ranpha and Milfeulle on one side, and Forte and Lester on the other side, he also notice their _Guardian__-__badges._

"OH NO!" he cried, "COME, THEY'RE ON TO US!" then he grabbed me by my arm. "Come my friend, we must make our escape!" 


	6. Wild goose chase

**CHAPTER SIX**

Outside the building, two large doors burst open, and out zoomed a racing rover, with all the Nameks, and myself riding it. 

"Lester Here! I've got 5 Nameks heading South-East into the desert!" 

"Don't let them get away!" cried Volcott. 

As soon as the dust cleared, Lester and Forte climbed into Takuto's old racing jeep, which was stored in the hull of Ranpha's ship. 

"I sense the Captain is trapped inside the club!" said Millie. 

"You go check in club, we'll chase the after the Nameks!" said Lester. 

The jeep was gaining on the rover. One on the Namkes pulled out a machine gun and began firing at the jeep's tires, but the tires were made of a bullet-proof rubber. 

"Keep your foot down Les!" cried Forte, pulling out her pistol. She fired for at the Namek's heart, and made a perfect shot. The Namek howled in pain, and tumbled out of the rover. 

Now that the other Namek's couldn't see what I was doing, I stuck out my tongue, held my thumb over my head, hoping to get the team's attention. 

"Hey Forte!" said Les, "That alien there, he's trying to tell us something!" 

_"It's Me, It's Me!"_ I cried out, but we were too far away to be heard properly. 

"Looks like he's sticking out hi tongue, and saying… "_Missed me, Missed me!"_

Forte's eyes went red, "That Smart-allick!" she snapped. "We'll get him for that!" 

Meanwhile, back at the club, Milfulle searched everywhere, and even killed a few Drug-dealing bozos, but she couldn't find me anywhere! 

"Milfulle, calling Jeep!" she said into her headset. 

"Go Ahead Millie!" said Lester. _"Mykan's not in the Tavern, I think he's with---!"_

"Millie, Your breaking up!", but it was no use, the signal was terminated. "Never mind," said Forte, "We'll shoot first and ask questions later!" 

Forte fired her bazooka, one of the Nameks jumped out of the rover, but he really shouldn't have. 

KABOOM! 

The missile blew up the Namek's body, along with an Egyptian pyramid we just passed. 

"Watch where you point that thing!" snapped Les, "I was trying to hit that guy there!" said Forte, pointing at the one holding out his tongue. 

"Hey wait a minute!" cried Les, "That one there, he's not saying _Missed me_, he said…_It's me!"_

Suddenly he saw something on my neck, a weird looking surgery line. "That's not a Namek, That's Captain. Scarlet!" 

"Don't worry Lester, I'll save him!" cried Ranpha. She came racing to the rescue in a hovering Motor-bike. 

In the rover, I asked the Leader, "Uh…maybe we should pull over?" and he grinned even wider. 

"Of course, let them pass us, and then we attack." He said, "I love your guts!" 

He pulled on the steering wheel and we made a hard right turn. As Forte and Lester passed us, Forte tried to shoot out the tires, but missed and blew up a section of the market instead. 

"DAMN IT!" she snapped, "Ranpha hurry up here!" cried Lester. 

_"On my way!"_ she called. 

Ranpha pressed a switch on her hover-bike, and the rocket boosters in the back fired. Ranpha's bike had only two types of speeds. There was _Fast_, and there was…_Whoa what was that!_

Meaning Ranpha was going so fast, it was hard to see her. 

It was time for the final blow, the rover, and the jeep raced towards each other like knight's jousting for blood.m "Uh…What exactly are we doing?" I asked 

"This vehicle is filled with explosives." Replied the Leader, "We're going to take their lives as well as our own!" 

"We're Going to…WHAT!" 

Only 10 yards before the two vehicles collided. "DIE HUMANS DIE!" cried the Leader. 

Just then I felt as though the very air was lifting me up out of my seat. I looked up and saw that it was Ranpha. She rode her bike over a large gap in the roads, and helped me onto her bike, I was safe at last. 

"Thought I'd give a lift?" she said sweetly. I blushed 

The Namekains had only just realized that I was an imposter who was bamboozling them, when it was too late to pull out. 

"Surprise Losers!" snapped Forte pushing a button in the jeep. The hood of the engine rose out in front of the jeep, creating a high-jump ramp. The aliens hit the ramp, and their rover went soaring through the air, right toward a giant dinosaur monument. 

KABOOM! 

They went up in flames along with the monument. Which wasn't so bad, for Ranpha had saved Takuto's reanimating gun. She fired the gun at all the damage that was caused, restoring all the buildings, structures and innocent lives back to normal. 

_"Volcott, this is Ranpha."_ She said over the radio. _"Mykan found the H. E.B's and the aliens are defeated!"_

"Good job team!" said Volcott while beaming, "Head back to base for de-briefing and party-time". 

_**Meanwhile**_... 

It wasn't long before the Team's actions had hit the WWN, The World.Wide.News!" 

_"This is World.Wide.News, with Kent Brockmen!"_ said the announcer. 

"The Angel-Brigade has once again left the Galaxy confused, but mainly pissed off, after nearly blowing up half the Ancient-Planet." 

"It was nice of them to reconstruction the damage, but causing it in the first place was wrong enough!" 

"Now as I understand, some Anime-stars/characters are lashing out their feelings. _Inu Yasha_ is head of the _**Anime. Super. Stars**!"_

The camera switched over to _Inu Yasha_ of _A.S.S._ Although he wasn't really a half demon and only a mere actor. He looked awfully mad. 

"The _Anime.Super.Stars_ believes that what the Galaxy needs, is compassion, not violence." He said strangely, "All the Angel-Brigade does, is bring our fears to life." 

The camera switched again. Now appearing was **_Van Fanna__l_ of _Escaflowne_,** who was also a member of **_A.S.S_!**

"Let me explain to you how this works." He said, "You see, the World Corporations Finance the Angel-Brigade." "Which means they get all their fancy life styles, while us Non-Cooperatives get the pain of the ass?" 

The camera switched yet again. Now appearing was _**Tachi Kamiya**_ of Digimon 02, who also an **_A.S.S_ **member. 

"Last year, I visited the Jungle-Planet!" he said. "Before the Angel-Brigade showed up, it was a much better place! It had beautiful flowery-meadows, Rainbow-skies, and Valleys made of Chocolate where the children just wanted to sprinkle their smiles!" 

"The Anime-stars are calling for an emergency meeting!" said Kent, "Already expected to attend are…" 

_**-Sailor-Moon**_. _(Sailor-Moon.)_

**_-Son-Goku._** _(Dragon-ball Z_

**_-Tomomko Sakei._** _(D.N. Angel)_

_**-Ikki Tennrio**_. _(Medabots)_

_**-Seto Kaiba.**_ _(Yu-gi-oh!)_

_**-Magnus Majik.**_ _(Orphen)_

_**-Hitomi Kanzaki.**_ _(Escaflowne)_

_**-Misato Katsuragi.**_ _(Neon-Genesis)_

And…-_**Ash Ketchum**_. _(Pokemon)_

"Ash Ketchum!" 

"In the meantime, the inhabitants of the Galaxy, still prefer to take their own safety another way. This is Kent Brockmen reporting… Good night!" 

_**Meanwhile, on Planet-S.F.2**_... 

Ryu was standing in front of his large whale-tank like aquarium, grumbling over his failure to conquer the Ancient-Planet, he was interrupted from feeding his man eatingpiranhas living in the aquarium, when one of his guards came in. 

ã®æƒ'æ˜Ÿæ¤& #339;æŸ»å®˜ã‹ã‚‰& #227;®é­"æ³•ä½¿ã&# 8222;ãƒãƒ³ã‚¿ãƒ¼ 27;®ãƒ­ãƒ"ãƒ³ã̶ 0;ã"ã«ã„ã‚‹ã€&# 8218; 

He said, which meant… **_(Sir, Witch-Hunter Robin is here from the Earth-Inspectors!)_**

_"Witch-Hunter Robin!"_ Moaned Ryu, "Great, that's all I need now!" He had to put on a fake impression so Robin wouldn't suspect a thing. 

Robin was a bit older now, but still just as mysterious as she ever was, dressed in black, carrying a briefcase, wearing her half-moon spectacles. 

"Oh…hey there Robin, how's it going?" said Ryu sweetly, but Robin gave him a strange look. 

"Mr. Ryu," she said, "I was supposed to inspect your palace today, and for some reason, your guards will not let me into certain areas!" 

"Robin, Babe!" Said Ryu, who was really lying. "We've been over this 100 times, but I'll tell you again… _I Don't Have Any High-Explosive-Bombs!"_

Robin wasn't convinced, "Then prove it by letting me see into you palace!" she said. 

Ryu just groaned, an turned his back. "Rob, you're beginning to break my butt here!" 

"I'm sorry, but the Earth-Alliance must to be firm with you." Snapped Robin. "Either you let me see your whole palace, Or Else!" 

Ryu's features hardened. "Or Else…What?" 

"Or else…" said Robin "We will be extremely annoyed with you, and you will be forced to come the station for questioning. That is after we write you the letter that says so!" 

Ryu had taken enough of this. "Okay, I'll show you Robin." He said sweetly, "Head into the elevator over there!" Robin walked into and open elevator inside the room. "Hear let me push the switch for you." said Ryu. 

Actually, Robin wasn't standing in an elevator at all. When Ryu pressed the button, Robin fell through a trap door in floor right before she could react. The next thing, she was seen floating inside the piranha's tank. She cried out in pain as the vicious fish began eating away at her flesh. 

"There You Go Witch-Hunter Robin!" he screamed at the tank. "How Do You Like That, You Son Of A Bitch!" 

"Do You Have Any Idea How Busy I Am Robin? Well, SCREW YOU! You Want An Inspection, Well Inspect That, YOU BUTT- FREAKING-PIECE-OF-DIRT!" 

"What you think I'm just a Hotel-Manager? I'm Planning The Attack Around The Galaxy... Congratulations Angel-Brigade; _YOU HAVE STOPPED NOTHING!"_


	7. I promise, I will never die

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was party time back at the Base, and boy did I feel glad to be restored back to normal forum. The music was playing, and Milfeulle was dancing to it on the other side of the room. 

Lester sat with Ranpha at the bar, while Mint and Vanilla were making and handing out refreshments. 

"Congratulations, Mykan. You've done a remarkable thing!" said Volcott, "It will be years, before any alien has the nerves and resources to try again". 

"We're going to be invincible with you on the team Mykan!" said Lester, "Aliens, Your plans are through!" 

"You're the best Mykan!" added Millie winking at me from the dance floor. 

I couldn't help but smile. Only to have it broken by Forte spinning me around to face her angry stare of death."You might have all the others fooled, but not me!" she growled, "Your acting was reckless, and nearly got us killed. The next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll drill two holes in your dick so when you pee, it'll shoot out in all different directions, GOT IT!" 

Weather or not Forte knew it, I was barely paying any attention to her at all. My mind was still playing back that awful day from my past. 

Lester had walked over to join Milfeulle on the dance-floor, "Hey Millie, mind if I dance with you?" he asked. 

"No, not all." She replied. Lester was thrilled to be allowed to be dancing with his dream girl. Still, he wasn't sure if was ready to tell Millie that he had feelings for her. Maybe one day. 

Just then, Millie asked, "Hey Les? Do you think its okay for team members to date?" 

Lester felt a jolt in his heart. "Milfeulle, are you serious?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Said Millie, "You think its okay?" 

"Oh I think its more than okay!" said Les filling thrilled. "I think it's wonderful." 

"Glad you think so." Giggled Millie. 

Little did Lester know, was that he just assumed that Millie was talking about him, but she was actually talking about…_Dating me_

I had slipped quietly away from the party, and went up to the observatory located at the top of the Ship. It was one huge room with a glass-dome all around it. It was like stepping out onto the rooftops at night. 

I stared off into Space pondering over the same tragic thoughts I was carrying downstairs. I was almost as still as a statue. The only things that seemed to be moving were my cape, and my hair ruffling in the air conditioner. 

"Mykan, are you okay?" asked Ranpha from behind me. She was the only one who saw me leave the party, and followed me up here. 

I turned to face her and said. "I was just, wondering if I can let go of an old painful memory." 

Ranpha shut the door and walked over to my side. "Is it anything you want to talk about?" she asked. 

I decided it was time to finally let it out to what was bothering me all this time; Time to tell what happed on that day. 

"When I was a kid, I always looked up to my older sister _Susie!_ She was one of the prettiest actress' in the galaxy, and I was her trusty little side-kick." 

"All we ever wanted was to be the greatest acting team of all time, so and when it came to picking partners, Susie always favored me, because she cared for me." 

"I swore that one day, I would repay my sister for being so kind to me, but it wasn't going to happen!" 

"The family was orbiting Jupiter one day and I was doing some acting; practicing my Action-skills near the airlock. My folks told me that, the outer-hatch was under repairs, but I insisted I knew what I was doing, and I accidentally knocked the hatch off!" 

"The vacuum of Space began pulling things outside, like sucking milk through a straw, and I found myself holding on for dear life to the last grip before the doorway!" 

"I screamed for help and Susie jumped into the airlock to save me. Forgetting to tie down her safety rope. She fell outside without her Space-helmet on… and she froze!" 

"I cried for my parents to help her, but it was too late. Jupiter's gravity had already pulled her in, and she burned up in the atmosphere. There was nothing left!" 

"Not that it really mattered anyway, even if we could've pulled her back in the ship, she was already dead from freezing in Space!" 

Ranpha began to feel sorry for me. I too had lost somebody who felt very close to me. 

"The bottom line is though; it was my fault that whole thing happened. My actingkilled my sister, and that old memory has been bothering me, every single day!" 

"Mykan," said Ranpha, "You blame yourself completely, it was just an accident." 

I smiled and said, "I think I can finally let it go, because my acting helped save the galaxy, and something even better happened to me." 

"What is it?" asked Ranpha. 

I turned and looked her deep in the eyes and said softly, "I met someone who…_stole my heart!"_

Ranpha's eyes widened, and her heart was beating faster. I told her that I liked her. Our faces moved in closer and closer, but at the last two inches she pulled away. "Mykan... No!" she cried, Walking a couple of feet away. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I said. 

"Its not that." cried Ranpha, "Things are just too complicated for me right now!" 

"Look I know you may not want to hear this," I said, "…But I know all about Takuto, and I know how you feel." 

Even though her face was turned, I could tell she was in tears. "God, I am so mixed up." She cried, "It's to soon to be fallen in love with you." 

"Maybe that's why felling are feelings." I said. "Because we just can't control them." 

"But I have to control them." cried Ranpha, "Because I don't want to lose somebody again I just can't!" 

"So that's it? You're just going to give it up?" I asked while walking over to her. "Ranpha I really care about you. So does this mean we can't ever be together?" 

"Perhaps." Said Ranpha, "But only if you'll promise me that, _you'll never die_!" 

"That's impossible!" I said, "You know that I can't promise that and keep it." 

"If you would promise me that," said Ranpha hold her hands to her heart. "I would sleep with you in an instant." 

I couldn't argue with that at all. So I spun her around to face me. I looked into her teary eyes and said "By my Captain's honor, I promise you, I will never die!" 

Ranpha smiled wide, and I smiled back at her. Once again our faces moved closer together, and this time our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her holding her closer while feeling up her back, and she did the same for me. Her tears staining my face, and I didn't mind at all. 

By One-o-clock in the-morning by our standard Earth time, after spending the lastsevreal hours making love in Ranpha's room, we decide to turn in. 

Ranpha and I were exhausted. We slipped gently into her bed together, still naked. The candles in her roomhad burned themselves out. I looked at my lover sweetly. "Ranpha, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." I said holding her close. "It's only been a short time, but I think that I'm--!" she hushed me by placing her lips on mine. 

"Lets not jinx it." She said. 

"I can't help it. It just feels so right." I said, "I hope nothing spoils--." She kissed me again. 

"Nothing in entire Universe can mess this up!" she whispered before we fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Little did we know that Ranpha's last statement was soon going to be proven false! 


	8. I'll never act again

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day, 3,000 Light-years south of Earth it seemed to be a nice normal day on the Ocean-Planet. Blues skies, birds singing, people gathering around at the beach near the ocean-point lodge. When suddenly…

**_KABOOM…KABLAM…BA-BOMB_**….

Massive explosions came from out of all corners of the Big-Canal located near the beach, destroying all the riggers in the area, and a huge tidal wave was making its way towards the shore.

Everyone screamed and panicked, but by the time they could gain enough distance, the giant wave had crashed washing everyone away in its path. What a mess things were. The lodge was totally wiped out, the beach was now sunk under water, and so many lives had been lost.

**_Meanwhile, back at the base_**...

Volcott didn't look very happy at all. "Team, I've got some very bad news!" he said sadly. "At 7:15 this morning by Earth-time, the aliens carried out their attack on the Ocean-Planet!"

Everyone was shocked, even I was. "But how?" asked Milfeulle, "I thought Mykan stooped the Namekains on the Ancient-Planet!"

"That's what we all thought," said Volcott, "But it appears that BRAINS was wrong about the Namekains being in charge of the attack." Then he turned to face the computer, "Do you have any idea how serious this is BRAINS?"

_"I am very sorry sir!"_ replied BRAINS.

Even though it was too late to help the people of the Ocean-Planet, Volcott was not one about to give in. "We have to find out who did this and stop them before they strike again!" he said to the team.

Suddenly, BRAINS started beeping. _"Sir, I am intercepting word about the alien's identities!"_ he said.

"Show us!" said Volcott. At that moment the World.Wide.News was displayed BRAINS' screen.

_"This is World.Wide.News, with Kent Brockmen!"_ said the announcer.

"An attack on the Ocean-Planet toady has left thousand's of people dead, and taking credit were aliens from the Planet-Venom."

"Planet-Venom! Of course" snapped Volcott.

_**Kent Brockmen**_

"The aliens claim it to be retaliation for the Angel-Brigade's reactions on the Ancient-Planet."

Also now, Inu Yasha is now rounding up all members of the **_Anime. Super. Stars_****_!"_**

My eyes widened. "Inu Yasha?" I cried.

"Mykan?" said Ranpha.

"He's my Hero. The single greatest Anime Character in history!" Sure enough, there was Inu Yasha on BRAINS' monitor.

_**Inu Yasha**_

"Who is to blame for these attacks on the Ocean-Planet? Some say the aliens; others say it's the person who supplied them with H.E.B's."

"I say, you're all wrong. The ones to blame are the Angel-Brigade. It was their disregards on the Ancient-Planet that led to this catastrophe."

"Angle-Brigade, Look at what you have done to us!"

All I could do was hang my head low and look at my hands. They were clean, but to me they felt dirty with the blood of the victims.

_**Kent Brockmen**_

"Moved by Inu Yasha's advice, thousands have turned out to NASA where they believe is the work force of the Angel-Brigade.

"Could they be any bigger idiots?" snapped Forte.

_**Kent Brockmen**_

"It also looks like Dragon-ball Z decoy Champ Hercule is also joining in on the Fuck-Angel-Brigade band wagon!"

_**Hercule**_

"Protestesting's notenough these days, not for them Angel-Brigadiers. I say bring' em down, BRING'EM ALL DOWN!"

That was the end of the report. All I could do was sit in a corner and see myself for who I was. I was no hero. All I ever did was hurt people, if not then kill them. I was a murderer.

"Team, if Venomous aliens have High Explosive bombs." said Volcott. "I'm afraid it would be 9-11, times _One__-hundred-million!"_

"Jesus!" cried Milfeulle. She added up the numbers and, "That's… _Nine-Hundred-Eleven-M__illion_ lives."

"Well thenScrew these Anime-Assholes!" snapped Forte, "We've got to go stop these freaks!"

"Yes, I agree" said Volcott. "Let's get Mykan transformed so we can use his acting!"

My head snapped up. "My acting... MY ACTING?" I cried. "In case you haven't noticed, my acting just killed thousands of people!"

I grabbed my head in shame. "Oh Jesus, I've done it again!" I cried.

"Snap out of it Mykan!" snapped Volcott, "We need your help now more than ever!"

"No Way!" I said, "I'm through with all this!"

"Mykan you can't leave!" cried Volcott. "We won't stand a chance without you. Remember, there is no "I" in _Angel-Brigade!"_

_"Yes there is..."_ said BRAINS.

"I didn't mean that in literature!" snapped Volcott.

Volcott didn't convince me at all, and if that wasn't bad enough, Ranpha now took the stand.

"Mykan, I know how you feel about this." She said. "But you're still the only one who can stop these new aliens."

"Why Me!" I said sharply. "Why do I have to be the only one?"

"Because, you have the power to--"

"WELL I DON'T WANT THE FREAKING POWER!" I screamed while pulling my hair. The room went silent.

Ranpha felt scarred, as if she had come face-to-face with a Lion. I couldn't believe the only woman I loved was trying to persuade me to do something I can't stand.

"I Don't Want The Guilt, I Don't Want The Shame, AND I DON'T WANT THE RESPONSABILLITY!"

"Well then what about all that you promised me last night?" Said Ranpha sounding desperate. "You said…_You'd never leave me_!"

"No!" I said, "I said…_I'd never Die!_" Then I held my hands to my sad heart. "But now I'm…_dead inside!"_

Ranpha didn't what to do now. To make it even worse, "_Last-night_?" asked Milfeulle. "Ranpha…you slept with Mykan!"

Ranpha turned to face her. "Millie, I…"

"But, you knew that I liked Mykan. I told you myself!" she said sounding even more upset than ever.

"You like Mykan?" asked Lester. He just realized that he had been fooling himself all along. "Oh…I see." He said sounding low.

Ranpha tried to apologize but Millie just stomped off to her room, only after taking off her friendship bracelet from Ranpha.

"You see!" I said, "The only I'm capable of is hurting people."

"Mykan, you didn't kill your sister purposely, it was just an accident!" Said Ranpha.

I looked my Lover deeply in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am, I'm just bad news!" I tore my Captain's badge off my outfit, and handed it to her for remembrance. Then walked towards the door. "I'll never act again!"

Then, I was gone.

Clutching my badge in her hand, Ranpha ran to her room, threw herself on her bed, and began to cry.

While back on the bridge. "Screw him!" snapped Forte, "We can take out these turds by ourselves!"

"No, Forte." Said Volcott sadly. "Without Mykan, the mission would be suicidal!"

"That's okay." Said Lester, "I don't feel like I have much to live for anyways!" His dreams of being with Milfeulle were shattered before they could begin.

Volcott just sighed to himself. "God damn it Mykan. Look what you've done!"


	9. No Brains: I'm so Lonely

**CHAPTER NINE.**

Despite that they might never come back alive, the team set off for planet Venom in any case.

Ranpha found it hard to fight back the tears running down her face. Now she'd lost two boyfriends. The only bright thing about it was I was still alive.

Milfeulle and Lester were going through the same sadness of shattered dreams before they began. Millie couldn't be with me, because I had fallen for Ranpha, who slept with me the previous night. She had been so pissed at Ranpha that she still wasn't willing to talk to her again.

Lester felt bad because he assumed Millie was coming on to him when she asked him about team members dating. Now, instead of falling in love together with Millie, he was falling to pieces by himself.

The Planet-Venom was only about a parsec away from S.F.2. that was 19,150,000 miles, not light-years.

Lester, Ranpha, and Milfeulle went down into the planet, while forte using a smaller ship, remained in orbit.

They were flying over an enormous lake in the center of the planet, this way they couldn't cause too much damage to anything.

"All right team," said Lester still in his low down voice, "We're nearing the target. Let's get ready."

Suddenly, He looked up, and was snapped out of his woes from seeing a set of weird looking space-fighters heading for them. "Look Out!" he cried. "We've got Alien-Space-crafts at ten-o-clock!"

_"__Alls skips, manwjan faur haifstjan__!"_ cried the leader as the ships flew in different directions around the team.

"There's only five of them team, this should be easy!" said Volcott from the Base.

"Look out!" cried Ranpha, "Street-fighter-jets at One-o-clock!"

Sure enough there were ten more ships racing into battle, but not to help the team.

"What are those Street fights doing here?" asked Millie

_"Colonel!"_ cried BRAINS, _"I am intercepting word of instructions being delivered to the person who sent them!"_

"On screen!" said Volcott.

There on Brains screen was someone Volcott recognized, because he knew that outfit anywhere. A worn, tattered, and sleeveless white Karate outfit, and a long red headband tied around his forehead.

_"Shoot them down, like the dogs they are!"_ he cried.

**_"Street-Fighter. Ryu?_** Why is he helping aliens?" Volcott akesd himself.

_**Meanwhile on Venom**_...

Things didn't look so good...

Ranpha pulled her ship upwards and out of the way of two charging ships that crashed into each other.

"I got one on my tail!" cried Milfeulle.

"Hold on Millie, I'm coming!" cried pulled his ship in closer and shot the enemy ship down before it could Millie's

Ryu was losing ships fast, but he wasn't one t o give up. "Bring in the Satellites!" he roared.

In orbit around Venom were three Street-fighter Satellites launched by Ryu's men. One of the Satellites fired a laser beam right at the planet, which almost hit Millie's ship. "Something's firing at us from Space!" she cried.

"It must be a squat of Satellites!" cried Vollcot. "Forte you've got to take them all down!"

"I'm already on it." said Forte. She flew her ship within firing range. "Surprise Douchebags!" she chuckled. She fired a missile, and blew the first of the Satellites up, but there were still two more.

_**Back down below on the Planet**_...

Ranpha shot three more fighters down. "Boy these really snuck up on us!" she said.

_"Yeah, I wonder who they learned it from!"_ mocked Millie over the radio. She was still mad about her and I being together.

"Millie, you know I didn't mean to get you upset." said Ranpha.

"No, you just didn't care if I got hurt in process!" said Millie as she shot two more ships down.

"Now come on Millie this isn't fair!" said Lester. "Ranpha can't help it Mykan likes her. Just like…" he paused, "No one can help it you like Mykan over other guys!"

Millie didn't know what he was getting at. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Oh come on Millie!" said Forte up in space, "Are you saying that you never even realized that Lester has a soft-spot for you?" She shot down another one of the Satellites.

Millie's eyes widened. "Lester?" she asked. "But Les, you're like a brother to me!"

"Exactly!" cried Les, "That's all I ever am to you, just a brother…IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Only two were left to shoot down.

**_Back at the base_**...

BRAINS was flashing the **INTRUDER ALERT** on his screen. "Hold on everyone!" said Volcott. "Someone's broken into the hanger-bay!"

He got into the elevator and rode down to the hanger bay, where he found Hercule from Dragon-ball Z carrying a gift-wrapped box in one hand, and something else in his other.

"Hey Angel-Brigade, I got a Present-For-You!" he mocked.

"What the, Present-for-you!" cried Volcott.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Hercule, Revealing a trigger in his hand wired to the gift. Volcott remembered what happens when Hercule did this.

**"HOLY… GOD… FREAKING…"**

Hercule pressed the switch, and the present went off like an oil field touched by a candle.

**"CRAP!"**

KABLAM…KABOOM…BO-BOMB.

The entire interior part of the base blew up everywhere.

**"VOLCOTT!"** cried Millie. "He can't be gone!"

If that wasn't bad enough, all the teams' ships were out of control, for BRAINS was very nerve-center of the ship's proper functions.

Now that BRAINS was very badly damaged, or even destroyed, the ships couldn't possible work properly. "We've lost our BRAINS!" cried Ranpha. "I repeat, We Have No BRAINS!"

Ryu saw this as his chance. "The computers are down!" he roared, **"ATTACK****"**

One of the two remaining fighters shot at the tail of Millie's ship. The tail caught fire, and the ship took a nasty dive toward the water.

"MILLIE!" cried Ranpha.

"I sense I'm going down!" she cried. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

**SPLASH!**

"Oh my God!" cried Forte, "Hang on Millie I'm coming!"

She steered her ship towards the planet, foolishly taking her eye off the third Satellite she didn'tshoot down. It shot at Forte's left wing. "DAMN, I've been hit." She cried. "I'm coming in for Crash-Landing!"

"Forte, FORTE, COME IN!" cried Ranpha, but then her wings were hit too. "Oh Jesus, I'm hit. I'm going to hit the water."

**SPLOSH…KERSPLAT...!**

Ranpha and Forte's ships hit the water at the same time.

Suddenly, Lester's radars went crazy. "I've got two Missile-locks!" he cried "I'm going to have to bail out!"

He hit the ejector seat switch just in time. He fell safely into the water, as his ship exploded into a pile of rubble. The team was still alive, but with No ships, No Base, and No BRAINS, all hope seemed lost.

**_Back on his Planet_**...

Ryu was pleased with himself that he'd won the battle, and soon the war.

He walked over to two of his guards. "Go salvage their ships!" he said. "If you find anyone alive, you know what to do!" The guards nodded, and headed out the door.

Even though he had won today, Ryu wasn't pleased at why the battle happened. "Aliens on Screen!" he bellowed. The computer showed five aliens each holding a case of High-explosive-bombs. Ryu looked them dead in the eye. "Okay, Who blew up the Ocean-Planet Lodge!" he scolded.

_"We all did it as pay-back for the Ancient-Planet's plans!"_ said the leader.

Ryu looked as though he was going to explode. "God Damn it, How many times have I told you?" he roared. "You never use the H.E.B's, until you see the signal!"

"I have worked Ten years on this plan! It is very precise, and very complicated. I am sick and tired of you aliens screwing it up!"

"Now put the weapons where I told you to, AND WAIT FOR THE FREAKING SIGNAL THIS TIME! ...**Good-bye!" **The screen faded out.

Ryu suddenly seemed to look sad as he paced around the room. "I just don't get it." He said to himself.

He walked over to the computer, and set it to start playing a song he liked to sing about himself.

As the music began to fill thought the palace, Ryu still couldn't understand what he was going through. "Why is everyone soGod damnstupid?" he asked himself. "Why can't they be more intelligent; Like Me?"


	10. Shrine of the Anime Super Stars

**CHAPTER TEN**

**_Back in New-York on Earth_**... 

I was sitting in a bar, chugging my sixth drink down my throat. I was a mess. My hair was tangled up, my cape was slightly torn, and my outfit seemed to be drenched a little in the booze. The once great proud Broadway actor, was now just another drunken-lowlife, who can't seem to do anything right. 

A couple of boys in the bar approached me. "Hey weren't you that actor in that Broadway show?" one of them asked. "Yeah, it is you." said the other. "Do that scene where everyone gets aids ?" 

But I just shook my head, "I don't act anymore!" I sad sadly, "I gave all that up not too long ago!" 

The boys looked at each other in confusion. "Come on dude, its only one scene?" One of them asked. 

"I SAID GET THEHELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. The whole bar went silent, and the boys ran off like scared little puppies. "I'm completely lost! I've hit Rock-bottom!" 

A man who seemed to be half-drunk and half-sober came over and sat on the stool next to me patting my back. "Hey-Hey, take it easy, you got to calm down there Sport!" he said. 

"How can I calm down?" I asked. "All I do is hurt people. I'm nothing but a Dick!" 

"Hey man, there's nothing wrong with being a dick" said the man. "I'd know because I've seen plenty of Dicks in my days.You see in this world, there are three types of people. _Dicks, Pussies, and Buttholes"_

"_Pussies_: think everyone can see eye-to-eye, and _Dicks_: just want to do it first and ask questions later!" 

"But then you've got _Buttholes_ to deal with there Sport. Those kinds of people just want us tocrap all over everything!" 

"So Pussies get mad a Dicks once in a while, because they get done in by dicks, but they can alsodo it withButtholesSport! And if Dicks couldn't do it. You'd get your Dick, and Pussy, ALL COVERED IN SHIT!" 

I Puked all over the table. I never heard anything so disgusting in my whole life. Not even while I was doing the deed with Ranpha. I decided I had to go find her. 

Not like I had much of a choice, because the Bar-man told me to "Beat it you Drunk-lowlife!" 

It took me nearly 5 minutes just to walk five feet to the door. I had way too much to drink. "Ranpha;" I cried out into the alley. "Are you here?" Then I feel off my feet onto the oily ground. 

"Get out of the Street you Bum! Cried a lady in the window above me. "You threw away your life, Didn't you?" 

I stood up, but fell down again puking onto the ground. Every time I tried to get up and walk, I fell over and puked longer than the last time. 

Finally, I was puking so hard, it shot out through my nose, out my ears, my eys got soggy, evena few cuts in my hand from when I fell oozed it out. It just kept going, and going, Until I fainted from exhaustion. 

Boy, did I have too much to drink or what?" 

_**Meanwhile**_... 

In Japan. In the center of Tokyo, there was a huge Marble-shaped Temple. In scripted on the top were the words, _Shrine of the Anmie.Super.Stars._

The inside of the Temple looked more like a conference room for some governmental group. Each Anime-star sat along a set of tables with name plate in front of them. 

In the center of the room sitting on a big rotating chair, was Inu Yasha the leader of them all. "My fellow Anime-stars." He spoke out loud. "We live in a Dark-time. The worlds in our Galaxy are becoming more violent each day, and no one seems to give a damn about it!" 

"What the Galaxy needs, are people who can understand politics. People who believe in peace. People; like us!" The other Anime-stars applauded all at the same time show that they agreed on the subject. 

"The time has come for us to use Anime talents in a new way!" said Sailor-Moon. 

"Yes, if use our powers just right, we might be able to change all these worlds!" said Ikki Tennrio. The stars applauded again. 

"We will teach everyone not fight, but to Forgive and Forget!" said Van Fannal. 

"Only by focusing our talents on peace-keeping politics, shall we change people's way of thinking!" said Tomoko Sakei. The stars applauded even louder than before. 

"As stars in Anime, it's our duty to create newer ideas, and share them with everyone who gives a damn." Said Misato Katsuragi "Pikachu!" the little mouse-creature cried. 

"We've all done great actions!" said Goku. "If they all try to stop us, we'll show them how tough we Anime-stars can be!" The stars were applauding even louder than the last two times, which could hurt a real person's ear-drums. 

"I'm glad you all believe that." Said Inu Yasha, "For it so happens that a very powerful planetary leader has contacted me. Heis gathering all the intergalactic World-Leaders for one massive Galactic-Peace conference; wishing for us to be the main-speakers!" 

"Say hello to our new partner!" 

The large screen behind Inu Yasha showed a picture of a young man was wearing, a tattered, and sleeveless white Karate outfit, and a long red headband tied around his forehead. _"Greetings Anime. Super. Stars. I am the great Street-Fighter Ryu of Planet S.F.2!"_

The Stars cheered like crazy believing this would be a Golden age of Prosperity. Little did they know that they were all falling deep into a trap! 

**_Meanwhile_**... 

In his Dungeon, in his Palace, on his Planet. Ryu had captured the members of the Angel-brigade, and was holding them captive. 

Lester was chained upside-down to the wall. Ranpha was locked in bared-cell. Milfuelle was strapped down to a broken table. As for Forte, she was being treated to electrical-currents by two of Ryu's guards. 

"I'M GOING TOGOD DAMNKILL YOU!" she screamed. 

"You're not in the position to do anything my _Deviled-Angel__-Friend__!"_ Said Ryu. 

Ranpha stared angrily at him, "Ryu? So you're the one behind 9-11 times 100-Million!" she snapped. 

Ryu just chuckled. "No, no, no. You think too small!" He said. "You see, in six days time. I am going to hold an Inter-Galactic Peace ceremony... And while all the Planetary-Leaders are distracted here; I will detonate the H.E.B's, which I have given to aliens, all over the Galaxy!" 

Everyone's eyes widened. "It will be 9-11 times…7,564,987,300!" 

"Jesus, that's…" cried Forte. She tried to add it up but…"I don't know how many lives that is!" 

"Nobody does!" said Ryu. 

"You Arrogant-Bastard!" snapped Lester. "Why would do that?" 

"Because then there shall be balance!" replied Ryu. "Every Planet in this Galaxy shall become a third rated world; just imagine it." 

_"All around the Galaxy there will be massive explosions. With no leaders to guide them, all the inhabitants will break out in panic and in riving everywhere!"_

_"The true nature of civilization shall be released. Everyone will prey on their fellow man to survive; __But by the time my show is over, it will be far too late to do anything about it at all!"_

The whole team felt as though they were standing in the presence of the Devil. "Your plan will fail." Cried Lester. "There's no way you can keep all those leaders distracted here like that!" 

"That would be true." said Ryu. "But it doesn't affect me at all. I have Inu Yasha working for me!" The team knew that was going to be a problem. "You are all the last of an endangered species!" said Ryu. "The Great-Guardians." 

"Well your little dream will soon become a nightmare!" he glared. "I must get back to preparing the festivities now. The Anime-stars are on their way. Maybe they'll stop in and say Hello!" 

Ryu walked towards the door. "Having so little faith in humanity must make you a very lonely guy!" said Ranpha. Ryu stopped dead in his tracks. If there was one thing he hated, it was being sad and lonely, but what he hated even more, was being reminded of it. 

He turned looked Ranpha dead in her eyes. "You shall have a front-row seat!" he growled. "BRING HER UPSATIRS!" he yelled at the guards. 

The guards opened Ranpha's cell and began dragging her out of the room. 

"Leave her alone you Numb-Nut." Cried Millie, "RANPHA, I'M SORRY, I TREASURE YOUR FRIENDSHIP!" she cried. 

"Oh god!" cried Les, "What are we going to do?" 


	11. I can't believe I'm doing this: Montage

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**_Authour's Notes:_**

**_Hey everyone, Mykan here... just let you know... the real me would never do anything so horrid as to what he'll do in this chapter, and if you recall to chapter seven, I would never sleep with anyone._**

**_You heard me..._**

The next day after I had come to. I couldn't help but think it wasn't the right to quit the Angel-Brigade.

I went to the grave-yard in New-York, and dropped off some flowers on my sister's grave. I really missed her a lot, but I missed someone else even more.

_-__I miss you more than_

_Michael Bay missed the mark  
_

_when he made Pearl Harbor__.  
_

_I miss you more than_

_that movie missed the point  
_

_and that's a lot girl._

_And now, now you've gone away  
_

_and all I'm trying to say is_

_Pearl Harbor sucked  
_

_and I miss you.  
_

I took out two pictures in my pocket, pictures of me and Ranpha. The first one was when we were on the Ancient-Planet. When I looked like a Namekain. The second one was taken by a camera in the observatory, showing us sharing our first kiss.

Just then, a small wind blew the peddles of the flowers around, and when they settled down the peddles formed a massage.

_"Go Find Her!"_

Either it was just a freak-coincidence that happened, or my sister was trying to communicate with me. Either way, I knew what I had to do.

_-__I need you like_

_Ben Affleck needs acting school.  
_

_He was terrible in that film.  
_

_I need you_ _like_

_Cuba Gooding needed a bigger part.  
_

_He's way better than Ben Affleck_

_A__nd now,_ _  
_

_A__ll_ _I can think about is your smile,_

_And that shitty movie too._

_Pearl Harbor sucked and I miss you._

I made it over to my country estate. Then I got out my old Spacesuit and used the Space-bike I had in my garage. Then I rocketed up into Space hoping to see the Angel-Base, but when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Ship was all banged up and rusted, as if a fire had broken inside.

Somehow, I managed to make it inside. There was still oxygen inside, so I took of my helmet. The base looked like a junk-yard, wires were sparking, water-pipes were burst and leaking, the equipment was badly damaged too. I hoped nobody was hurt, but I had to search around. The elevator was broken so I used the ladder beside it.

There was no sign of life on the bridge, and the team was gone. "Hello!" I called out, "Is anybody here!"

Suddenly, pile of rubble behind me had fallen to the floor reveling what was behind it._"Greetings Captain. Scarlet. Good to see you again!"_

"BRAINS!" That's right, the computer was working perfectly, and not even a scratch was indicated on him. "Are you alright?" I asked "What happened here?"

_"Our base was attacked by a giant socialist weasel, but I am fully functional!"_ said BRAINS.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

_"The team has been imprisoned by Street-Fighter Ryu on Planet-S.F.2!" _He said showing me all the data he had. _"I have also intercepted word that he is the one planning the attack during a Peace-ceremony in five days time"_

Suddenly, I felt as if someone was pointing a gun at my back. "Don't moves Protester, or I'll blow you blinking brains off!"

I turned round… "Volcott!" I cried, and he was pointing a gun at me. He was a mess.

His outfit was all burned and tattered, his hair was all tangled, his left arm hung limping by his side, and it could've been broken.

"Scarlet!" he growled. "What are you doing back here, and get away from BRAINS. I'm using him to blow up S.F.2!"

I was heart-struck. "No, the team is on S.F.2!" I said. "Yes, and so is the heart of the H.E.B's!" argued Volcott.

"But you can't," I said, "There must be another way!"

"Well there isn't!" cried Volcott. "My only choice is to blow up Ryu before he causes any more trouble!"

"But you'll kill the team!"

"It doesn't matter, they would gladly give up their lives, something that you don't understand!"

He was about to hit the red switch to start the sequence. When quick as lightning I grabbed his arm. "Then let me go save them!"

"YOU!" he snapped at me. "You're nothing but a quitter. You walked out on us Mykan. You let me down when I needed you the most!"

"Look here Old-man!" I snapped back. "I'll admit I walked out, and that was wrong of me. But now, I've come back to set things right. Please just give me a chance? Trust me?"

Volcott hung his head low, and sighed, "I really do want to believe I can trust you." He said. I'm beginning to remember the first time we met. You were a simple-actor, afraid to get in my car thinking I wanted you to lick my butt."

"Now look at me. I'm backed into a corner afraid to trust you, because you walked out!" Volcott paused a minute then looked straight at me. "Alright, I'll give you a chance, but--" he paused, "Only if you will do exactly what I asked on the night we met."

My eyes widened. "You, want me to--?" I gulped. "Yes, I want you, to lick both my butt-cheeks!"

I felt like I was going to puke again. "Whoa, you can't be serious!" I asked.

The old-man just put his good hand on my shoulder and looked right in my face. "I am being serious." He said with honesty in his voice. "Look right at me" he said pointing at himself. "This is my serious face."

"No way!" I said wrenching out of his grip. "I thought you weren't gay, but this takes the cake!"

"So maybe I can't trust you then!" he yelled at me. "You really are a crawling coward."

"What could me licking your Ass really prove?" I asked.

"It will prove that you are dedicated." Said Volcott. "Prove that you're willing to do anything to help us. This isn't about being gay, this isn't about sex, or being grossed out. This is about _Trust!"_

I was speechless at how well he said those words. "So, you're saying if I do this; You'll let me help you?" I asked.

Volcott looked into my eyes, "I'll give you all the time I have, and teach you all you need to know!"

I thought about it, and decided there was no other way. "Okay, I'll do it." I said.

Volcott smiled. "Good for you!" he said, "But first lets make sure nobody's looking!"

Well that seemed pretty pointless, but smart. Even though we were 100 miles above the Earth, it was smart to check. "All clear!" said Volcott. Then he started undoing his pants, and let them fall revealing his bare legs.

"Ready?" he asked me, I nodded twice. The old man turned around exposing his hairy buttocks. "Okay…GO!"

I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but there was no other way. Ever so slowly, I bent down and stuck out my tongue. I moved in closer, and closer, finally I made contact with the left cheek, and very slowly stroked my tongue upward, and the same with other cheek.

**_(I meant what I said at the top... I would never do anything like that)_**

When I had retracted my tongue. The old-man turned to me and smiled the biggest he had ever smiled. "You are dedicated!" he said proudly. "You will do anything for us!" I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, let's go get cleaned up!" said Volcott, "We only have 5 days to go, and if you're going to attack Ryu's palace solo, we've got to make a full-fledged solider as quickly as possible!"

Luckily Mint, and Vanilla were still alive, and the Limo-rocket was fine too.

We all rode back down to Earth to Angel-brigade's training center. Volcott ordered the mechanics to go into orbit and repair the base. In the mean time, he put me down to some serious training.

-Shooting

-Martial arts

-Weight lifting

-Lap racing

He even gave me some time to perfect my acting skills and world-languages.Over the past few days I was hard at work pushing myself to beyond my built in limits. Preparing for the up-coming showdown.

_-The hours approaching, just give it your best  
_

_You got to reach your prime.  
_

_That's when you need to put yourself to the test,  
_

_And show us a passage of time,  
_

_Were going to need a montage **(montage)**  
_

_Oh it takes a montage **(montage)** _

Sure a lot of things happing at once,

With mind, everyone what's going on **(what's going on?)  
**

And when every shot you show a little improvement

Just Show it or it will take to long

that's called a montage **(montage)**

Oh we want montage **(montage)**

Elsewhere, there was more going on.

Ryu had already sent out the invitations, and the _Anime. Super. Stars_ had already made peace with him willing to do his bidding. Still unaware of his _true intentions._

The ceremony was ready to take place…_Tomorrow evening_

_And anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,  
_

_You want a montage__** (montage)  
**_

_even rocky had a montage **(montage)** _

**(Montage…montage)**

Anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,

You need a montage **(montage)**

Oh it takes a montage **(montage)**

Always fade out in a montage,

_**Montage**  
_

_If you fade out, it seem like more time _

_Has passed in a montage,  
_

_**Montage**_


	12. Better than ever

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

At Ryu's palace the next evening, it was time to begin the festivities. Everyone had gathered in the yard in back of the palace.

All were unaware that this was all just a set-up to distract everyone to letting Ryu cause a havoc all over the Galaxy.

Different leaders form different planets seated all around. _"L__adies And Gentlemen!"_ said Ryu's voice over the speakers. _"On behalf of myself, and the Anime. Super. Stars, I welcome you to the great Street-Fighter Ryu's palace for the biggest know peace-conference in the Galaxy!"_

_"All the planet's most gifted leaders are gathered here tonight to welcome peace to Space. __We will present you with music, singing, dancing, and the most famous stars in Anime-history!"_

_"Seated in the balcony to your left, is the talented mastermind behind all this; Me Street-fighter Ryu!" _The spotlights shined on the balcony exposing Ryu to the cheering crowd. _"Yes, Hello there!"_ he called to his crowd.

_"And now without further ado. Let the festivities begin!"_ The crowd went wild. _"We present to you the very best in Street-fighter music!"_

On stage, a lot of Ryu's Street-fighter pals starting dancing to rock music, as the rest of them sang about Ryu.

Up in his box Ryu sniggered. "Those fools have no idea what I'm really up to" he said to Ranpha. She was tied up in the chair behind him, wearing a Red-Japanese dress. Her hair was done up in French-braids, but she could hardly move.

"Ten Years of planning, and now my day has come. The aliens know to be in place by the time Inu Yasha takes the stage." He said pointing to a electronic-map. The map had a perfect guide to the Galaxy with every planet on it. There were also tiny dots indicating the bombs. "That's when I shall trigger the Bombs to blow all at the same time." He continued. "When you see Inu Yasha step on stage, you'll see the true darkness of humanity!"

"You're plan will never work!" said Ranpha. "I know something will stop it!"

Ryu just chuckled. "I doubt that!" he said. "You Angel-Brigadiers are so naive."

"You believe in True-Love, and happy endings while the Galaxy as you know it is sinking lower."

"Sometimes, all we can do is believe!" cried Ranpha. Ryu just ignored her completely.

**_Meanwhile_**...

At the palace's front doors, two of the guards stepped in front of a cloaked figure. "I am with the _Anime. Super. Stars!"_ he said mysteriously.

"Show us your confrontation!" said one of the guards. "You do not need it!" the figure replied. "I left it at home because I'm running late!" The guards went for it and let the man inside. Little did they know, it was actually ME in that suit.

"Amazing!" said Volcott who was monitoring from the new base. "his acting is better than ever!"

Once inside the foyer, I was surrounded by at least 10 armed guards. "Don't worry gentlemen." I said. "I've got my Id. RIGHT HERE!" I threw off my cloak revealing my new Angel-brigade uniform, which was like my old outfit, except this one was bullet-proof.

I wiped two machine-guns and began firing away. The guard tried with all their might, but they were no match for Volcott's training. In the end of the battle, all the soldiers had fallen like dominoes. I took a pair of their keys and headed for the dungeon.

_**Meanwhile in the dungeons**_...

Van Fannel and Ikki Tenrrio were playing chess while guarding over the team. Lester tried to convince them that Ryu wasn't who they thought he was, but in Vain, they ignored him completely.

Just then, the dungeon door flew open and guard rushed in. "Gentlemen!" he cried. "Someone has broken into the foyer!" The two Anime-stars ran out like cheetah's.

Once they left,I took off my disguise. "Mykan?" said Milfeulle.

"What theHell are you doing here!" snapped Forte.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked "Where's Ranpha?"

"What do you care?" asked Lester. "You walked out on us!"

"I know, but I want to make things right!" I said handing him a miniature computer. "Volcott's monitoring from the base."

Millie hung her head low. "Volcott is dead Mykan." She said sadly.

_"__Dead serious of getting back in action!"_ said a voice.

Lester looked at the small-screen. "VOLCOTT!" he cried.

_"Yes team I'm here. It's so good to hear from you again! __Now we don't have much time."_ Said Volcott. _"We've got to find Ranpha, and stop Ryu!"_

"I'm not doing anything with this traitor!" snapped Forte. The team all shot angry looks at me.

_"Now hold on you guys!"_ cried Volcott. _"Mykan has already proven that he is more than dedicated to the team. __He proved it 5 days ago by licking my butt!"_

The team couldn't believe their ears. Even they never had to do something as sick to prove their worth. "Alright then!" said Les. "Lets go crash this party!"

_**Meanwhile at the conference**_...

Some Chinese dancers had taken the stage.

"Look at how much they're enjoying my show!" chuckled Ryu. "Everyone is so captivated." He turned to face Ranpha. "And so you see my dear, the new era is inevitable!"

"It's what?" she asked.

"Inevitable!"

"One more time…?"

"INEVITABLE!" he yelled. "Things are inevitably going to change. Man open yourFreaking ears for once!" Then he went back to watching the show.

_**Backstage**_...

Inu Yasha was practicing his speech in front of the other stars, which they approved of. "Your going to knock them dead Man!" said Seto Kaiba.

"Ten minutes Inu Yasha!" called the stage-manager. "Thank you!" he replied.

Suddenly, Van and Ikki burst into the room. "Guys, bad news!" said Ikki.

"The Angel-Brigade got away!" replied Van.

"WHAT!" snapped Inu Yasha, "You Fools; They'll ruin everything!"

"We should hurry up and warn everyone!" cried Sailor-Moon

"NO!" snapped Inu Yasha "We cannot look weak! If Violence is all those morons understand then that's what they'll get. Everyone grab a weapon and whatever you do, don't let them reach this stage!"

"I swear!" said Van. "By the rings of Saturn they won't reach the stage alive!"

And so the stage is set inside the palace. The brains will face off with the brawns.

The team ledby me in command are heading straight into the lion's den in attempt to save the Galaxy. We will confront battle with the greatest stars in Japanese-Animation, and take them out if need be.

It's time for a Showdown with the _Anime. Super. Stars!_


	13. Showdown with the Anime Super Stars

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

The team and I marched up the hallways of the palace, looking brave, strong, and fearless. The others had quickly gotten cleaned up and located their uniforms. We all proceeded cautiously, as we were expecting danger to be around every corner. 

We turned around the bend, and saw two Anime-stars firing at us with machine guns. We ran for cover. For even though our suits were bullet-proof, our heads were not. 

"What have we got?" asked Forte. 

Lester looked back around the corner. "Looks like _Son-Goku_ and _Tomoko Sakei..._ 20 yards!" Sure enough it was them, Tomoko firing a machine gun, and Goku using his Ki-blasts. 

They were soon joined by two for armed stars. "Look out!" cried Milfeulle, "Its _Ikki Tennrio_, and _Misato Katsuragi__!" _This was too much already. I grabbed a grenade off my belt, pulled the pin, and threw it round the corner. 

KABOOM… Goku's head was blown off, and Tomoko's body was sliced in half. Making it safe enough for us to match gun for gun. 

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! Yelled Forte, and she shot Ikki right though the crotch. He down; Dead. 

"DIE ALREADY!" snapped Misato. Lester pulled out his laser pistol, and shot her brain clean out of her head. 

We won the battle, but not the war! "We have to split up!" said Lester. "Millie you go left with Mykan, and Forte will go right with me!" 

As surprising as it was, Millie just grabbed Lester's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they separated Lester felt overjoyed. "Actually, I want to team up with you Les!" said Millie smiling at him. 

"I guess you're with me Douchebag!" snapped Forte as I ran with her down the hall. 

We had to find the entrance to the Theater and fast, but the palace was huge. It was as if we were going around in circles. Even if we did finally mangae to find the entrance, we still had the other _Anime. Super. Stars_ to worry about. 

With four of their best Stars dead, the others were even madder than ever, willing to do anything to kill us! 

Millie and Les turned down to the east-wing. "Look, its _Taichi Kamiya_ and _Magnus Majik_!" cried Millie. 

Instead of shooting them, Tai and Magnus just ran off into another room. "You'll never get to the show alive!" Magnus yelled back. 

"The stage must be in there!" said Millie. She and Les chased the two boys. 

Back at the Base Volcott saw what it really was. "No, Lester, Millie, IT'S A TRAP!" he cried. 

But it was too late... Les and Millie had fallen into a sealed room. A large sheet of glass separated the two teams. Then the doors shut and were locked! 

"Very impressive War-mongers." he laughed "Now lets see how Ryu's _Tigers_ treat you!" He pressed a remote switch, and two doors opened in the cage. Two White-Tigers roared loudly. "I went to the Jungle-Planet you know!" said Tai. "And I can tell when a creature is hungry!" 

Millie and Les were in for it now. 

**_Meanwhile_**... 

Forte and I weren't having much luck either. We then emerged into a room that appeared to be the front balcony of the palace. "Hitomi Kanazaki?" I said. For the young lady was all tied up in a chair. This looked suspicious to me! 

"Oh thank goodness you found me!" she cried. "We must stop the ceremony, Ryu is mad. If you let me loose I'll show you where the theater is!" 

"Alright then, we'll help you." Said Forte. 

She moved in closer, but I had already seen through Hitomi's plot. "Forte No! Stay away from her!" I cried. 

"Screw you, didn't you hear her, she wants to help us!" snapped Forte. 

"No Forte; she's just acting!". 

Hitomi just looked innocent. "No I'm not" she cried. "The others tied me up because I didn't approve of their plans!" 

I looked her dead in the eyes, and said, "Your skills are as young as you are Ms. Kanzaki!" 

Hitomi's features hardened. "YOU SHALL DIE A PEASENT'S DEATH!" she roared. She sprang up out the chair, and broke free from her ropes which were never really tied up at all. 

She whiped out a pair of machine-guns and began fire at us. Our bullet-proof suits protected us, but she wasn't wearing one. 

I wiped out my own gun and fire at her like crazy. Heart-struck five times, she tumbled right off the balcony, and landed with a splat on the ground 25 yards below. 

Forte and I both looked down. "Holy-Freaking-Cow!" she gasped. "I could've sworn she was being honest!" 

"That's why it's called acting." I said. "Come on we have to find Ranpha!" 

But Forte just stood there. She wasn't her usually grouchy-self. "Forte, what's wrong?" I asked. 

_"I was only Nine-years-old when the Backstreet-Boys were still popular. They had made their first ever movie. I couldn't wait to see it!"_

_"After the show, I was asked if I wanted to go backstage and meet the boys in person. I was ever so thrilled! __But when I got back there, they were drunk and out of control!"_

_"A.J kept feeling up my legs, and Howie kept trying tear off my shirt! I tried to leave, but Nick Carter held me down, and then…He raped me!"_

"I still have the scorch-marks on my womb from that awful day, and I haven't been able to land a man since!" 

I felt so sorry for Forte. "So that's why don't trust Actors and Singers." I said. 

She looked right at me with the look of sincerity in her eyes. "I'm real sorry I've been so mean to you." She said."If the Galaxy's still here when this is all over, I'd like to buy you a milkshake." 

I smiled at her and said. "I'd like that a lot!" We shook hands and made peace at last. "Come lets go were running out of time!" I said. 

**_Meanwhile_**... 

The tigers were getting closer, and they licked their jaws ready to pounce. 

"Milfeulle!" cried Lester. "Before we die, I want to finally tell you that…_I Love You!" _

Now that he had finally confessed his feelings, Millie was even more determined to save them both. "Don't worry Les, it's not going to end like this!" she said with determination. 

She walked slowly toward the tigers waving her arms in the air. "We are not your enemies' furry ones." She said slowly. 

Lester just sighed. "Millie that's not going to work." He said sadly. "You don't really have Mind-Powers." 

But Millie wasn't going to give. She looked the tigers deep into the eyes. "You enemies are behind you Hungry-ones!" she said pointing to Tai and Magnus. "Show your rage to them!" 

The tigers stopped dead in their tracks…It worked. The next thing the boys knew, the tigers had burst though the glass, and began scuffling him about, sending them to their doom. 

"Millie you did it!" cried Lester. Millie then turned and kissed him hard. "Because I've got love on my side." She giggled. 

**_Meanwhile_**... 

Forte and I finally found the entrance to the theater, but before we could get anywhere near the doors. 

WHAM... Van Fannel had dropped down from the ceiling, and kicked us both to the floor. "ANIME-STARS HUP!" he called out. 

Three more stars dropped down! 

-"Sailor-Moon!" 

-"Seto Kabia!" 

-"Pikachu!" 

Four against two, that wasn't fair. It didn't matter because Forte and I had a plan, so we just lay still. 

**_Meanwhile_**... 

On stage, it was time for the big finale. _"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Inu Yasha!"_ said Ryu over the speaker. The curtain rose up, and Inu Yasha came forward in his red suit towards the cheering crowd; he cleared his throat. 

"We are here to celebrate the beginning of a new dawn of time." He said calmly. "An era that handles dangerous individuals with talk and reasoning. Not blood and battles!" 

"By following the rules of the Anime. Super. Stars. We can all make this Galaxy a better place to live. That is the A.S.S way." 

"One day people will look at the wonderful Universe us Anime-stars made and say-- _Wow, good going A.S.S. You really made the Galaxy a bet__ter place didn't you A.S.S!"_

But from up in his box, Ryu had different thoughts. "Yes Inu Yasha!" he sniggered. "Too bad there isn't going to be a Galaxy left!" 

**"****å'½ä»¤ãƒ ;­ãƒƒã‚¯ã€é–̸ 9;å§‹****"** He said at the computer, which meant—******_Command Lock St_****_art!)_**

"Now all I have to do is press the green go button!" he said. "Since this is voice activated and only responds to my voice, nothing can stop it now!" 

"Oh God, No!" cried Ranpha. 

Ryu turned to face her. "You see my dear!" he mocked. "No Knight in shinning-amour rode in on a Trusty-steed to save the day!" 

"This is real life. I'm afraid your Worlds are FINISHED!" he pressed the button and timer flashed and began counting down. "In Ten-minutes to be exact!" 

10:00... 9:59... 9:58... 9:57... 

Ten minutes until the bombs exploded and destroyed the planets in the Galaxy. "YES THE TICKING CLOCK!" laughed Ryu. His victory was shortly at hand. We had to stop him and fast. 


	14. We're back in action

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Forte and I were still lying n the floor, as Van poured a can of gasoline all around us. "Sorry Angel-Brigade." He said, "But as you can tell, we must live in a time of peace." 

Just then, Lester and Milfeulle came round the corner. "DROP THE GAS-CAN AND GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" yelled Les. 

"KILL THEM!" snapped Van, but then, quick as lightning I kicked his legs sending him sown into the gas-puddle. 

Forte had already sprang up, and rushed into battle. With Kaiba, both of the fighters were matched blow fore blow in martial arts. 

Lester didn't think Pikachu was this tough. The strange mouse-like creature kept jumping all over his head biting his hair. 

Sailor-Moon had grabbed a sword off the wall monument, and Millie grabbed another one. "Let's go Bitch!" said S.M "You know I do an Action-packed show." The battle was on. 

_**Four minutes had gone by, leaving only six to go before the bomb detonated.**_

Millie and S.M parried their swords like crazy. Finally Millie had knocked her opponent's sword out of her hand and slashed her body in two. 

Kaiba had let his guard down, allowing Forte to get a clean shot at his head. With a swift kick, Kaiba's head rolled off the body like a bowling ball. 

I managed to break out of Van's grasp and ran over to help Lester. I picked Pikachu off his head. Quickly, I twisted its head in one direction and the body in the opposite, snapping its neck in two.Three stars down and one to go. 

"DON'TFREAKING MOVE!" yelled Van aiming two twin pistols at the team. "Now isn't this a pity!" he mocked, "You cam so close to stopping peace, the peace will always triumph!" 

"Good-bye Angel-Brigade!" 

"Before you kill us Fannel!" said Forte with her head turned. "I have just one piece of bad news for you!" 

"What's that?" he asked. 

Forte turned round, reveling the burning cigarette in her mouth and said. _"I'm a Smoker!"_

Van's eyes widened. He realized he was all drenched in the gas. He tried to run, but Forte already threw her cigarette into the gas trail on the floor. 

The trail of Fire picked up on Van following him in his footprints. Finally the flames found him. He whimpered in pain as his body lit up like a candle, vaporizing his body to ashes. 

With nothing to stop us now, the team and I had a clean run towards the door. 

**_Meanwhile_**... 

Inu Yasha was still giving his speech, completely unaware of what would happen to the Galaxy in the next four and half minutes. 

Ryu kept starring at his map of the Galaxy. 

"Right now so much is happening." He chuckled. "Family's are gathering together in parks... Children are skipping to school... Others are sittng at home in front of their computers." 

"All of them are so wrapped up that they are all unaware that the Galaxy is going to change forever, all because of me!" 

Just then, the back doors burst open. The team and I burst into the Theater. "STOP THAT MAN!" I yelled pointing at the box. 

Ranpha looked down. "Mykan!" she said happily. 

"Angel-Brigade!" snapped Ryu. 

"God-Damn it!" mumbled Inu Yasha as the team climbed up onto the stage. 

"Sorry to interrupt everyone." said Lester, "Street-Fighter Ryu is an Intergalactic-criminal, and we're here to capture him." 

"Oh, no, you don't!" snapped Inu Yasha. "This is a peace conference, and if you so much as lay a finger on Ryu this audience and I will come up here and rip you to shreds!" 

The audience cheered for Inu Yasha and began booing at the team. Some of them even threw vegetables at us. 

"Team there's no time!" cried Volcott from the base. "You have to convince that audience to let you do your job!" 

Lester walked over to me and said. "Mykan, you've got to take the stage." 

But I just shook my head. "Are you kidding?" I asked. "There's no way I can upstage _Inu Yahsa_. He's the greatest Anime-Star in History!" 

"You have to try!" cried Les. 

I shook my head again "But I'm not that good." 

"Actually--" said Forte, "You're the finest actor I've ever met." 

"You think so?" I asked. 

"I know so" she replied. "Do it for us. Do it for the Galaxy…Do it for _Ranpha!"_

I looked up at Ryu's box, and saw her. The only girl I ever loved looked deep into my eyes and nodded. I approached the center of the stage with butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. I had to act fast for only Three minutes remained on Ryu's timer. 

"Listen, I know you all don't like the Angel-Brigade now, but Ryu is a Hell-of-a lot worse!" 

This only made the crowd boo even louder. Inu Yasha came over and whispered into my ear. _"You can't out act me kid. So don't even try!"_

Then he looked back out into the audience. "For the truth is," he said. "The Angel-Brigade fights recklessly for the safety of the Galaxy by destroying it first." 

"So as you tell, they are just as bad as the enemies they are sworn to fight against!" The crowd burst into applause. I was losing big time. 

Suddenly, I had an Idea, one guaranteed not to fail. I took in the deepest breath I ever did and shouted, "Oh, no, we aren't. We're DICKS!" 

The crowd went silent. The rest of the team stared in confusion. "We're reckless, arrogant, stupid, DICKS!" I went on. Then I pointed at Inu Yasha. "The _Anime. Super. Stars_ even though their name is A.S.S. They are in fact, PUSSIES!" 

Then I pointed up at Ryu's box. "And _Street-Fighter Ryu_ isaBUTTHOLE!" Now it was Ryu's turn to look confused. 

"PUSSIES don't like us DICKS!" I continued. "Because they getDone inby us... But DICKS also Fuck BUTTHOLES! BUTTHOLES who just want us tocrap all over everything!" 

"PUSSIES may think they can handle the BUTTHOLES in their own way! But the only thing that cando inan BUTTHOLE is a DICK! A DICK that has some balls!" 

The members of the audience were exchanging looks with each other, realizing that I was right about life today. 

"The problem with us DICKS is we sometimesgo too far, or gowhen it isn't appropriate, and it takes a PUSSY to show them that it's true!" 

_"Yes Mykan, Yes!"_ said Volcott in the Base. 

"But sometimes, the PUSSIES get so full ofcrap that they become BUTTHOLES themselves, because PUSSIES are so close to the DICKS!" 

I looked out into the audience, and about half of the people there were smiling. "I don't know much about this crazy home we call our Galaxy… but what I do know, is if you don't let usdo in withthis BUTTHOLE!" I said pointing to Ryu. "…Then we are going to have our DICKS and our PUSSIES… All _Covered In Shit!"_

Two people in the audience started applauding. Then it was four, and then it was eight. Soon the entire audience was cheering me on. I had won them over. 

"Show us what you are doing Ryu!" shouted a man in the audience. Everyone now believed us, that he was not to be trusted. 

"Do something Inu Yasha!" he cried out, but Inu Yasha only approached me and shook my hand. "Swell acting boy." He said honorably. "I myself could not have done better!" 

_One minute to go…_

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ryu; he pulled out a machine gun. "YOU ARE WORTHLESS INU YASHA!" He fired the gun like Crazy killing the greatest Anime-Star ever. Finally he had gone too far! But I couldn't worry about him now; I had to go save Ranpha. 

She had managed to break her feet loose from the ropes, and hop her chair over to Ryu who was standing on the rim of the box, aiming at the audience. 

"DON'T ANBODY MOVE!" he roared. "You were all going to be treated to a fabulous show, but now PARTY'S OVER! FOR I AM THE _GREAT-STREET-FIGHTER RYU,_ AND I AM THE GREATEST ALIEN EVER TO HAVE LIVED!" 

_"LIVE THIS OFF!"_ snapped Ranpha. In and instant she kicked Ryu straight in between his legs sending tumbling down to the ground below... And then-- 

SLASH…he fell right on the top of his guard's spear, which went right though his back and out through his heart. 

"ã‚ªãƒã‚ 4;ã‚ªå·žã®ç¥žã ®å¿Œã€…ã—ã„ b>! ANGEL-BRIGADE ã®ã®ã®ã—ã‚Š 9;œ°ç„ã¸ã®! ç½µå€'ã—ãªã 226;ã„!" He screamed in agony which meant... _**(OH, GOD, DAMN IT! CURSE YOU ANGEL-BRIGADE, DAMN YOU TO HELL!)**_

He breathed his last breath, and simmered down there on the spike…He was finished!" 

_20 seconds to go…_

I burst through the door and into the box. Ranpha was trying to break free from her chair, but without success. 

_15 seconds…_

"Ranpha, Are you okay?" I asked my lover. 

"No, Mykan, you have to stop the countdown!" she cried. 

_10…9…8…7…_

"What do I do!" 

_…6…5…4…_

"Say, _"Command lock, Stop!"_ in Ryu's voice in Japanese and hit the red-stop button!" 

…3…2…1… 

I shaped my voice to Ryu's and screamed, "å'½ä»¤ãƒ­ã ƒƒã‚¯ã€åœæ­¢ /b>!" I screamed, and pounded the red button not a moment too soon. 

The timer had stopped counting-down. Instead there was a beeping sign that read _"Mission Aborted!"_ I did it, the Galaxy was safe. 

"Mykan, how did you manage this?" asked Ranpha as I untied her. 

"Volcott helped me." 

"Volcott, he's alive?" 

But I didn't really answer her. I just looked at deeply in the eyes. "Ranpha, I love you." I said. "Will you please forgive me for--" 

She hushed me and said. "You don't have to apologize. You had me at DICKSScrewBUTTHOLES!" 

We smiled at each other, until we heard Volcott. He had used Brains to hack into the stage screening, and view himself all around the stadium." 

"Attention, Attention all you in the audience. You should all return home now. Your planets need you! But the Galaxy will safe now. Thanks to a brilliant actor, named _Captain. Mykan Scarlet_." 

The crowd cheered, and cheered, but Ranpha and I weren't paying much attention at all. Slowly, our heads moved in closer, and closer. Finally our lips were reunited with its respective partner. Our kiss only made the crowd go even wilder. 

Let me explain to you the kind of young-man Captain. Scarlet is" said Volcott. "He's a guy who knows that when you lick another man's butt, you cross a line. A line that means you should get back down and lick that butt all over again. That is who Captain. Scarlet is." 

The audience and the team cheered for joy. But Ranpha saw something strange. "Hey, look there!" she said pointing at the spear. 

It appeared that Ryu's body was in fact shaking all over the place. Then strange as it was. Out of his mouth came a pink puff of smoke. 

The smoke started glowing as Ryu's voice was heard. Saying… _"You have not heard the last of Street-fighter Ryu! I shall be back!"_

The pink smoke floated into a nearby rocket, and blasted off into Space. _"So-long Galaxian's!"_

"We'll be here waiting for you Ryu. Just wait and see!" I yelled up at the sky. 

"All right guys, sorry to poop the party." Said Forte. "But theirs still an awful lot of crooks out there!" 

"Well then," I said looking at Ranpha, "Let's go show those crooks, that the Guardians are back and fully-charged!" 

Ranpha nodded her head and placed onto the left side of my uniform; My Captain's badge. The one I nearly threw away. "Oh, Yeah!" she said leaning in to kiss me. 

"Oh Yeah!" I said back, and our lips met. 


	15. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

So there you have it. One big offer turns a simple actor like me into a inter-galactic hero. 

So what else can I tell you? 

Using Takuto's reanimation-gun, we brought the Anime. Super. Stars back to life. We did however have to use a device to give them amnesia so they wouldn't remember who we were, and try to kill us. 

We got back to the base. It was even bigger and more powerful than before. 

Ranpha and I were thinking of getting hitched before we slept any more and Ranpha would get pregnant with my first child. 

We don't know exactly as towhere Ryu escaped to, as his rocket disappeared from the radars. One day though, I know he will return, but we'll be here and ready for him. 

For I am _Captain. Mykan Scarlet_ The greatest actor in the Galaxy, and a proud member and leader of… _ANGEL-BRIGADE, GALAXY-GUARDIANS!_


End file.
